Final Emblem
by Golden Gangstar
Summary: "I don't know how i got here and i don't think i will ever find out but for the sake of my survival i can't question it, I have to live through the world of awakening without dying.. Why do i have cloud's buster sword from advent children" Elements from final fantasy VII M for blood, violence and sex (Maybe) DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own final fantasy VII or fire emblem except for my OC**

"Cross-Slash" speech

 **'Blade beam' Inner thought or narration**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **You know when you're reading those fanfictions about fire emblem and at the beginning the OC always ends up in the fire emblem universe the same robin would appear in the game well that was me… my name's Edgar not really a creative name compared to all of the other shepherds but hey you can't do anything about it, currently I woke up in the same meadow robin woke up in at the start of the game luckily for me however I was in another part of the meadow which had a tree on top of medium sized hill which provided excellent shade for me but going back to the topic at hand I woke up in a different area of the meadow I looked around to see my surroundings only to notice…**

"Clouds buster sword what the hell…wow this thing is so light! But If I remember correctly isn't cloud's sword supposed to be really heavy and considering I don't work out at all there's no way I would be able to lift this normally unless…"

 **I lifted the sword to see my reflection and…wow at first I didn't know what to say my body changed dramatically for one I was no longer the chubby bastard I was, I wasn't fat but I wasn't slim either but now all the hottest celebrities in my world would look like shit compared to me and even more so when compared to chrom and the other guys, my parents would freak the hell out if they found me like this considering I'm not the type of guy to try and lose weight oh and hey at least my skin color is still light brown thanks to my Honduran blood for that… what not all protagonists are fucking Japanese or white ya know, my hair was (in fire emblem terms hairstyle number 5 from build number 2) my hair color went from brown to purple for some reason, and my eye color was silver, for unknown reasons I had cloud's alternate outfit from super smash bros Wii U edition which were surprisingly comfortable to wear**

 **If I remember correctly at this point robin already met chrom, Frederick and lissa so they're probably heading towards south town or they're already there I won't know until I go, luckily I can see south town from the hill I'm on**

 ** _Loading… Loading…. Loading… Loading Complete_**

 **'Finally I'm here and I guess I was right they're already here but they barely arrived, the bandits are also here as well I guess I have to fight as well'**

 **(Insert Final fantasy VII ost – fight on!)**

 **I ran as fast as I could which was really goddam fast and I pulled my buster sword out of its sheath and proceeded to charge at one of the enemy's wind mages he noticed me and immediately started to shoot wind spells at me which I managed to dodge like a badass (Tfs piccolo would be proud) I dashed straight at him closing the gap between us in seconds and slashed sideways cutting him in half with his organs coming out of his body, you would think I would be throwing up everywhere but I've seen enough fucked up shit in live leak so I'm basically immune to any kind of disgust I have towards killing someone in a brutal way, I looked over where chrom, Frederick, robin (who was a guy by the way he was basically the default version of robin except his hair was black instead of white) and lissa they were handling themselves pretty well with the same type of brutality I used with the wind mage and surprisingly lissa wasn't disgusted by it 'Wow she can handle seeing people being eviscerated this early in the game but she can't handle eating a bear…yeah not gonna bother thinking about that while I'm still fighting bandits'**

 **'Okay here comes another wind mage and he's accompanied by a myrmidon no problem' there was a gold flash that I saw from my arm signifying a critical hit I instinctively swung the buster sword downwards while saying** "Go to hell!" **and next thing you know I sent a blade beam at the myrmidon who tried to dodge but failed and got his head cut off I quickly slashed at the wind mage killing him instantly**

"Okay they're all dead so the last one would be that big idiot with the axe I think his name was Garrick but that doesn't matter right now" **I ran to where Garrick was only to see chrom already fighting him, they were both evenly matched no one could help chrom since they were too distracted fighting some of the other bandits in the area so I decided to help chrom by jumping really high upwards then slamming down my buster sword in between them chrom dodged the downwards strike but Garrick wasn't as lucky he lost his left arm causing him to start bleeding out I quickly kicked the back of one of his legs causing him to kneel down then I swung the buster sword sideways decapitating the poor bastard**

"Sorry I dropped in like that but it looked like the fight was going nowhere" **I said while putting my sword back in its sheath and on cue the other shepherds appeared behind chrom**

"Are you alright milord?" **asked Frederick**

"Yes I am thanks to the man behind me" **Chrom then turned around to face me**

"May I ask for your name and where did you come from, you don't look like you're from around here"

"My name is Edgar and no I'm not from here I come from a faraway place called Midgar I doubt you've heard of it"

"Midgar… no I've never heard of such a country but that doesn't matter you and robin fought to save ylissean lives my heart says that's enough"

"And your mind milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the shepherds could use someone with robin's and Edgar's talents we have brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil would you really have us lose such an able tactician and Edgar's amazing strength, besides I believe robin's story, odd as it might be"

"Th-thank you chrom" **said robin nervously**

"So how about it? Will the both of you join us?"

"I would be honored" **responded robin**

"Hm Sure why the hell not" **I said nonchalantly**

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a plegian accent" **said Frederick who decided to speak up**

"Plegian what's that?" **Robin asked**

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor they send small bands into our territory hoping to instigate a war"

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless…" **Lissa said (finally)**

"They do have us milady: shepherds to protect the sheep, do not be swept up in your anger it will cloud your judgment"

"I know, I know… Don't worry I'll get used to all of this"

 **'Okay this is taking too damn long Author please skip this cut scene and go on with the story'**

 ** _Loading… Loading… Loading… Loading Complete_**

"I told you it's getting dark already! Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when… Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

"Aw, come on now lissa. Hardship builds character, want to help bring firewood?" **chrom said teasingly to his younger sister**

"…I think I swallowed it… I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks, I think I've built quite enough character for one day!"

"…We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving" **said robin**

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order now who wants to clear a campsite?"

 ** _Loading… Loading… Loading… Loading Complete_**

 **Everyone was eating the bear I brought while I went hunting it was the easiest thing I could do since I instantly killed it, currently everyone was stuffing their faces with the bear meat except Frederick and lissa who was ranting to chrom about why we shouldn't eat bear meat but I didn't pay attention as I still kept eating…**

 ** _Loading… Loading… Loading… Loading Complete_**

"Shit, shit, and shit!" **I exclaimed while I was running away from fucking fireballs produced by a big ass earthquake chrom and lissa were right behind me also running for their lives we stopped once all the fireballs stopped being launched, we stopped running only to see some kind of portal appear in front of us… the same one that brought Lucina and the damn Risen with her**

"Chrom what is that!" **Exclaimed lissa as three faceless came out of the portal…'Wait why are there three I remember in the cut scene there was only two Risen, Tch it doesn't matter'**

"Chrom be ready those things look like they're ready to kill!" **I exclaimed as one of the risen charged straight at me I quickly dodged and stabbed it in the back then I swung my sword upward killing the risen instantly I looked over to chrom who tripped over the risen he was fighting and stabbed it turning it into a dark purplish cloud the same goes for the risen I killed as well**

"Kyaaaaaa"

"Shit Lissa!" **I exclaimed as me and chrom both charged at the risen and Lucina finally decided to pop up out of nowhere too, I immediately reached the risen with my superior speed and like the idiot I am I shoulder charged the bastard letting Lucina and chrom take care of the thing**

"Lissa are you okay?"

"Y-yes thank you Edgar I thought I was actually going to die"

"Don't mention it, let's go check on the others" **Lissa nodded and we went to chrom and "marth" I need to address her as such so I don't risk fucking up the timeline too much, I've seen that shit in other fanfictions with OC's in it, they try to change the outcome of a dark point in the fire emblem awakening storyline mostly the one where emmeryn kills herself to stop gangrel from creating a war between Plegia and Ylisse some succeed but at a high cost (I'm looking at you Asleep by Gone2GrounEX) and then the ones that fail miserably so the OC has to deal with watching Emmeryn die again but this time it would be up close and personal…**

"Quite an entrance, what's your name" **said chrom but before she could answer Frederick and robin finally arrived**

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" **asked Frederick with a concerned tone**

"Frederick! Robin!" **exclaimed Lissa as she heard Frederick's voice behind her**

"Wow are such creatures common here?" **Asked robin**

They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that" **said chrom**

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods…" **Frederick sighed in relief**

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him I'd be… Hey, where did he go?

 **'Lucina must have left when Frederick and robin came running back'**

"We can worry about that later right know we need to kill these things before anything bad happens"

"Yes you're right Edgar everyone prepare for battle!" **Exclaimed chrom** **and with that everyone took their positions I was in the front with robin and chrom Frederick stayed behind to protect lissa from the risen**

 **(Insert Fighting [HQ] – FF7 OST Remastered)**

 **One of the risen immediately charged at us, the good thing about fighting risen is that they are really sloppy when it comes to fighting they charge at you and if they miss their attack they leave themselves wide open but on the bad side they hit really, really hard *Ahem* going back to the fight the risen missed his attack so robin took the opportunity to finish him off with his thunder tome (one down six more to go)**

"Hyaaa" **I killed the risen archer that was hiding behind a tree like a little bitch, chrom and robin were busy fighting the two other risen and Frederick was still protecting lissa… 'Oh hey it's Sully and Virion they're having that stupid conversation…Oh shit' I barely dodged an axe from a risen that sneaked behind me I grabbed his head and smashed it on to the tree multiple times before throwing him down and stabbing his chest 'two down five more to go… okay never mind four down two more to go' and with that I headed straight towards the boss**

"C'mon you ugly freak come at me!" **I taunted the Risen to charge towards me which he immediately did he was faster than the other risen but not fast enough as I barely dodged the attack and used his back as a spring**

 ** _'Limit Break Activate: Meteor rain'_**

"It's time to meet your end!" **With that I swung my sword in a diagonal ark causing a mini portal to appear releasing as the name of the limit break says a meteor rain… the bear wasn't the only thing I killed in the forest ya know**

 **(Insert Fanfare [HQ] – FF7 OST Remastered for basically every time they win a fight)**

 **Well that's taken care of… I headed back to the others who just finished talking to Lucina as she left further into the forest everyone looked at me when they heard me walking nearby with amazement except Frederick because we all know why**

"Edgar that was amazing how did you do that!" **said Lissa**

"Oh you mean the meteor rain it's a type of magic I use"

"Really it doesn't look like a type of magic we're aware of" **said chrom**

"Well unlike the mages here we use magic without tomes as you saw that was one of them I can also summon strong beasts to help me fight"

"Amazing who knew you could use magic that way" **said robin**

"As interesting as his abilities are I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste"

"Alright let's go to the capital then" **said chrom and with that we all started our march towards the capital of Ylisse, Ylisstol… I stuck my pocket in one of the pockets of my jacket I pulled it out and it was…**

 **'My old GBA but how… well I don't care as long as I have some entertainment' I turned the GBA on and… Wow it shows all of the others stats, health basically everything in a fire emblem game even mine but mine is final fantasy themed… Hey nice I can unlock Shiva and Ifrit**

 ** _Would you like to unlock these items Yes/No?_**

 **'Of course I want too… I wonder can I still play a game in it' I checked the cartridge that was in the slot and the game was fire emblem 8 the sacred stones I booted the game up and oh thank god it actually worked now I have something to do when I'm not fighting or when I'm bored**

 **I don't know how I got here but now… this is my home and it's my responsibility and… Oh fuck I forgot robin goes full shipping lord once more of the other shepherds are introduced, I wonder who I'll be paired up with…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And here is a new story that I had to write because I'm bored, the knowledge that I have from fire emblem awakening is trough youtube videos and final fantasy is by memory so if I had anything wrong in this story please don't hesitate to comment on this chapter and the other one's later on hopefully you enjoy this fanfiction and the other ones I have already posted at the website**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own final fantasy VII or fire emblem except for my OC**

"Cross-Slash" speech

 **'Blade beam' Inner thought or narration**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow so this is Ylisstol" **I said out loud, we finally arrived it was kind of uneventful the only thing that really happened was that I unlocked a new summon which was a chocobo that I could ride, on the plus side I can finally cross out riding a chocobo from my bucket list… once I summon it that is**

 **in the game Ylisstol looked really average but now seeing it up close it isn't that bad I mean it's not holy shit levels of beautiful but it still had its own charm to it**

"It appears the capital was spared of the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

"Well that's a relief" **said lissa, I was about to say something to her but I got interrupted by an old man**

"Look! The exalt has come to see us" **He exclaimed with happiness I looked to my left and then I saw her, in the game she was usually depicted as a beautiful and graceful woman that had no faults, well imagine that but amplified by a hundred, seriously how the hell is emmeryn not a goddess! If the shepherds weren't here I would be drooling all over the place**

"The exalt is your ruler yes?" **asked robin**

"Yes, her name is Lady Emmeryn" **Answered Frederick**

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?"

"The exalt is a symbol of peace Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world but the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low, exalt emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for them"

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war" **said chrom**

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her" **said robin**

 **'Yeah… they are'**

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" **lissa decided to speak up**

"Yes, I imagine she…"

 **'Wait for it…'**

"Wait, what? She's your… But wouldn't that make you and chrom…"

 **'And Frederick's smug remark'**

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"You said you were shepherds!"

"And so we are… in a manner of speaking. We just have a lot of sheep" **said chrom**

"C-chrom… I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners! Edgar you do the same!"

"No"

"What! Why!"

"Were I lived at royalty is something from the past, I mean there are still a few countries that still use monarchy, but now the people have more control of their own lives because of the different types of governments implemented into our society" **said Edgar**

"Heh, heh just chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities"

"…Wow the prince and princess… That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

"Indeed, oh the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…"

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace would you like to meet her?"

"It would be an honor" **said robin**

"…Hey Edgar you said you can summon beasts to help you in battle right?" **said lissa as we made our way to the palace where emmeryn was currently staying at right now**

"Yeah and what about it"

"Well I thought that maybe you can summon one of those creatures right now"

"Well I wouldn't mind but not right now if I were to summon one right here I might accidentally destroy a chunk of the city"

"What are they really that powerful?!" **exclaimed chrom in surprise**

"Yep, but there is one that I can summon for you, maybe I can do it when we reach the palace?"

"Sure! I can't wait to see what kind of creatures you have in midgar!" **exclaimed lissa in excitement**

 **'Trust me you wouldn't want to know'**

 ** _Loading… Loading… Loading… Loading Complete_**

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while"

"Wonderful. And our people?"

 **At this point I was completely ignoring what they were saying mainly because of the chocobo thing… you see when I unlocked the chocobo I received a few warnings one of them being that if I do summon a chocobo I can only summon one and it would be at random so basically I could either get the common yellow chocobo or the rarest one being the golden chocobo and you might be thinking couldn't you just resummon to get new ones and the answer is no, once you summon the chocobo you're stuck with it until they die so basically I get what the summoning gods give me, stupid fucking luck I barely have any luck trying to get an SSR in dokkan battle since they always give me those shitty SR's and R's… wait now that I'm stuck here I won't be able to watch the universe survival Arc SHIT!, I stopped thinking about it since this is the part where chrom introduces robin and me to emmeryn**

"…And besides, we had plenty of help!" **I heard lissa say as I stopped daydreaming about chocobo's and dragon ball super**

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?"

"They are Robin and Edgar. They both fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make them shepherds"

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes them a debt of gratitude"

"Not at all milady"

"Yeah what he said"

"…Forgive me, your grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim the same goes for Edgar too he claims to come from a country called Midgar a country we've never heard of. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are both brigands or even Plegian spies"

"Frederick!" **Chrom exclaimed**

"…Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom do these men have your trust?"

"Yes. They risked their lives for our people that's good enough for me."

"Well then Edgar, Robin… It seems you've earned chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

"Milady…" **Robin was about to say something but stopped himself for some reason**

"…But thank you, Frederick for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian, I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…" **This caused both the siblings to blush out of embarrassment probably because they've never bothered to thank him**

"They occasionally something akin to gratitude, your grace. Phila. I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse"

"Chrom we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us"

"Of course Emm"

"…Wait, wait, wait!" **Exclaimed Lissa this made everyone turn toward her**

"Edgar! You said you were going to show us your summoning magic when we reached the palace and I want to see it so come on and summon already!" **Exclaimed lissa as she started to shake me violently with an angry pout**

"Fine, fine I'll do it but can you please step back a bit" **Everyone complied as they stepped back, all of them with a face of curiosity 'Okay I can do this don't get nervous just summon and hope nothing goes wrong' and with that I did aerith's summoning animation and luckily for me It worked, a blinding light illuminated the whole room when the light dimmed down a large hole appeared in front of me and lo and behold a chocobo came out… but it wasn't just a regular chocobo it was the rarest of them all the golden chocobo, Everyone in the room was amazed by the chocobo they have never seen anything like it but what surprised everyone the most was…**

 **"Where am I?" asked the chocobo (in whatever female voice you guys can think of)**

"WOW! That's amazing look at it it's so fluffy and adorable and it can talk too!" **Exclaimed lissa who was practically jumping all over the place everyone else were just to amazed to speak mainly because of how magnificent the chocobo looked with its golden feathers shimmering with the light the chocobo turned to me with a face of calmness**

"Where you the one that summoned me?"

"Yes I did"

"Very well then, I am Lummi it will be an honor to serve someone from soldier"

"Wait but h-"

"It's your eyes they glow with the power of mako energy imbued in your body"

"Oh…yeah I forgot about that"

"W-well lumi I hope we can both help each other in the future" **I turned around and faced the others**

"Well now that you know about my summoning magic we should probably continue doing our own things" **this seemed to snap them out of whatever they were thinking**

"Well that's our cue, c'mon there's a place I want to show the both of you"

 ** _Loading… Loading… Loading... Loading Complete_**

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison, Go on make yourselves at home… and Lummi can I ask a favor?"

"Yes your highness"

"Can I ride you!" **exclaimed lissa a little bit too excitedly as she had literal stars in her eyes, Lummi was about to respond when all of the sudden Maribelle came running out of fucking nowhere and hugged lissa tightly**

"Lissa my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!"

 **'What does that even mean?!'**

"Oh hey Maribelle!'

"Oh hey" yourself! I've sprouted fourteen gray hairs fretting over you!"

 **'Hmm now that I'm a part of the shepherds what do I do… well better start shipping them starting with the most fucking obvious cannon pairing in the game and then robin and… okay I'm taking this shit too far I shouldn't worry about this until ALL the women are in the party the one I should worry about is Anna knowing her she'll probably try to scam me out of my money'**

"…EDGAR!"

"Oh sorry I spaced out for a bit what were you saying lissa"

"I was introducing you to the others!"

"Oops sorry about that"

"*Ahem* as I was saying this is Edgar, you should see how cool he is when he fights, he summoned a bunch of meteors just by swinging his sword it was really cool! And he also summoned her!" **she said as she gestured towards Lummi who was beside me silently looking at the other shepherds interacting with each other**

"Yes, he summoned me so now he is my master"

 **There reactions were fucking hilarious vaike looked like his brain fucking melted, Maribelle soon walked to a random corner of the garrison and cradled herself in the fetal position, sumia just face planted on the floor without even moving**

"Robin do you think they'll get used it" **I whispered**

"I'm pretty sure they will… but I do have a question?" **robin whispered back**

"Well spit it out already do you know how many questions I've been asked today"

"Well why were you thinking about shppings?"

'Wait how did y-?!"

"Never underestimate the tactician"

"You've been a tactician for two mother fucking days of course I will!"

 **I sighed and looked at the other shepherds, oh hey chrom is finally here he's probably telling everyone about the regna ferox mission which will go wrong but anyways I left the camp and went to a secluded area where I was sure no one was looking, I turned on the GBA only for it to show me two notifications**

 ** _'New member added to your party: Lummi the golden Chocobo, 2 out of 4 members in party"_**

 ** _'Level up: you are level 10'_**

 **'Well that was boring. Hm oh well might as well play some FE8' honestly I really can't believe It I'm stuck in a fire emblem game I mean I really never liked awakening because they ripped off a lot of elements from dragon ball time travel, terrible future, children from the future except in dragon ball there's only one child from the future that was a fucking badass in every aspect while awakening had multiple children but one of the children was a literal goddam rip off of that zed character! Godammit intelligent systems what the fuck were you thinking when you made Lucina she is literally the girl version of future trunks I mean I like her and all I actually ship them both, but fuck man were you high or something! But the biggest nail on the coffin is that they never bothered to flesh out the future children much besides the support conversations, we never got a chance to see how they coped with their parents deaths how they lived their lives when grima appeared, and how exactly did they find naga without dying which for me ruined their potential as even greater characters than what they were already in the game**

 **The game tells you that their future is ruined but they don't show it meanwhile in dragon ball they show you in the history of trunks special, how trunks lived his life in the future, his struggle to stay alive and fight against the androids his bond with future gohan and the grief he felt when he died and the hope he always had that would ensure the safety of his future… until the goku black arc in db super (also is it just me or was it really dumb for Lucina to hide her identity when she could have told everyone about the danger they would be in). this fleshed out his character a lot and it helped us see future trunks character development into the young man we see him as throughout the series something that I guess intelligent systems forgot to do when they were making the game*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*… I don't know where that came from… Lucky for me I wasn't in the world of fates my god I feel sorry for whoever ends up there**

 ***sigh* I wonder what would have happened if awakening didn't have the all the future crap in it I probably would have enjoyed it more that's for sure but I'm stuck here and that's that I can only go with the flow until something new happens and I hope something new does happen…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: And there's chapter two of final emblem I'm sorry for all the people that think I was bashing on awakening but it was just a grudge I had against the game combine that with the lack of sleep because of all the writing and school work and you get one pissed off man, the same thing goes for my OC this is his perspective after all, but regardless I hope you enjoy I will see you next chapter… that's if you weren't triggered by the way I went ballistic on awakening**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own final fantasy VII or fire emblem except for my OC's**

"Cross-Slash" speech

 **'Blade beam' Inner thought or narration**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ugh walking to regna ferox is fucking boring I'll tell you that even while playing on the GBA, Currently we were walking through the Northroad until chrom stopped us**

"Is everyone ready? We have a long march ahead" **said Chrom**

"W-wait for me!" **Oh hey Stahl's finally here**

"Why am I the last one to hear about this expedition to ferox?"

"Huh Vaike was supposed to…Vaike! Did you forget to tell stahl about our mission?" **asked Lissa who was annoyed by Vaike's forgetfulness**

"The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember is all…"

"That is literally saying you do forget, Vaike please do everyone a favor and think before you say something stupid… dear naga I swear you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself" **This caused everyone to laugh at my comment except for Vaike who seemed more hurt than angry at my joke**

"…Speaking of forgetting stuff, are you sure you remembered to bring your axe this time?" **asked Lissa**

Hey that was one time! …Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here, teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy"

 **'Like hell you are… Luckily Lummi has an axe in one of her satchels so when Vaike's fuck up happens I'll be able to correct it'**

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast!" There were muffins, and cakes, and… Well, I can tell you all about it while we march…"

"Your name is stahl, right?" **asked Robin who moved in front of me take a better look at stahl**

"Oh, I'm sorry Edgar, Robin. This is stahl one of our finest" **said Chrom with a hint of pride in his voice**

"Hello, Robin and you too Edgar. Miriel told me we had a new shepherds. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon" **Said stahl**

"…Actually she's right over there" **I said while pointing behind Stahl everyone turned around to see Miriel jog towards us… and why do I feel like there's someone beside her…. Oh shit that's Kellam! Huh that's weird Kellam doesn't join us until we reached regna ferox's gates, honestly I'm more surprised that they haven't said anything about Lummi… wait where is she anyways**

"Edgar what's wrong?" **asks robin**

"It's Lummi she was just behind me a second ago!"

"Um who is this Lummi you speak of?" **asked Stahl out of curiosity**

"She's my mount" **I said, I know for a fact that there's going to be risen ahead of us and Lummi is nowhere to be found… and she has the blasted axe with her Damn**

"Maybe she went ahead of us, animals tend to that often" **Said Stahl who tried to cheer me up**

"Hey guys look over there!" **Vaike said, we all turned around to see risen around twenty to be exact**

"Crap, well you better be wrong about that statement Stahl" **I said while taking out my buster sword there is no way in hell I'm losing an ally this early in the game**

"Wait we need a plan first" **Chrom spoke up as he gestured to robin who was already formulating a plan in that big ass head of his**

"Frederick you go with chrom and flank the risen through the right side, Stahl you're with me we'll flank them on their left, Miriel and… wait wasn't there someone else with us?" **asked robin who started to look around for Kellam**

"Yeah Kellam is right over there" **I said pointing behind him where there was a nearby tree, honestly I have no idea why I saw him this time considering I had no idea he was in the shepherds garrison when I first arrived at Ylisstol and I also didn't see him a few minutes ago**

"Wait really?! But I didn't even see him! Well it doesn't matter Kellam and Miriel you charge in the middle" **said Robin**

"Who do I go with?" **I asked out of curiosity only for it to bite me in the ass**

"You'll be defending vaike and Lissa" **said robin**

"There is no need for that, I found this iron axe while on my walk here" **Said Miriel this made Vaike put his hands over his face in pure embarrassment, which made everyone chuckle a little, Well at least the problem resolved itself**

"Well then I was wrong you'll be defending Lissa now, be sure to take good care of her now" **said robin with his stupid sly smirk and obviously everyone was too oblivious on what robin was implying 'that motherfucker already started the shipping dammit… Heh heh heh heh wait until tharja arrives then we'll see who's smiling at the end robin' I simply gave robin the same smile he gave me which made his smile drop a little, yeah bitch I'm going to ship you with tharja (It's probably going to backfire)**

 **Everyone goes their separate ways Robin and Stahl go to the left chrom and Frederick to the right Miriel, Vaike and Kellam charged at the middle, *Sigh* and I'm on guard duty protecting Lissa, If this goes on we'll be the first pair in the shepherds, and I don't look forward to dealing with a pissed of chrom and Frederick coming for my ass Luckily for me I'm busy killing the risen that somehow manage to get through the others so I don't have to start a conversation with lissa**

"Um Edgar can I ask you something?" **said Lissa who was behind me healing me every time I got hurt basically she was farming exp from me**

"Yeah go ahead" **I said as I barely managed to dodge a sword from a risen myrmidon, I then slashed him cutting him in half causing it to turn into purple smoke**

"Do you think I can become as strong as the others?"

"Of course, I mean I used to be the fattest, weakest and ugliest bastard you could ever meet but now I'm out here kicking ass so yeah I'm pretty sure you can become strong heck maybe even stronger than the others"

"…Then I want you to train me"

"Wait what! Why don't you ask Chrom I mean he is your brother after all?"

"Well yeah but he wouldn't let me because he thinks I'm too delicate to fight!"

 **'Well she isn't wrong about that'**

"….Fine I'll train you"

"Really?!"

"Yes but under one condition, you cannot and I repeat you cannot tell anyone especially chrom or Frederick, who knows what they'll do if they found out"

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" **exclaimed Lissa In excitement as she started shaking me violently**

 **'I'm seriously starting to regret this and I haven't even started to teach her yet! Wait a minute is that?!'**

"Lissa follow me"

"Um ok, but why?"

"Look over there" **I pointed over at a bush filled with berries and of course Lummi is there eating them in the middle of the damn fight**

"So that's where she went…Hey where are you going?!" **exclaimed Lissa**

"I'm gonna go get her obviously!"

"Hey wait up you're supposed to be my bodyguard!" **I heard lissa shout as she was trying her best to keep up with me**

"LUMMI! What the hell!" **It took all of my willpower not to kick Lummi right in the rear**

"Master what are you doing here?" **said Lummi who was still eating the berries**

"What am I doing here?! What are _you_ doing here you are literally eating in the middle of a zombie infested field! C'mon we have to get back to others"

 **'Actually they must've probably finished by now' Lummi simply nodded and grabbed some more berries before she started to follow us, well it's time to go find chrom I guess…**

"ACK… Hey Lissa get off of me!"

"NO! You left me alone now I won't let you go until you apologize"

"What the hell stop acting like a child and act like the adult you basically are" **her response was to tighten her grip**

 **'I can't believe I used to marry her in the game'**

"Fine, fine I apologize!"

"There it wasn't that hard was it?" **Said Lissa as she patted my head**

"Grr lets just go back to the others already" **godammit that feels fucking weird**

 ** _Loading… Loading… Loading… Loading Complete_**

"Finally and good riddance! But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…"

"Then no path is safe so we'll need to stay alert" **I said walking beside Chrom, Lissa and Lummi soon followed**

"Ah, Edgar you're finally here I take it that you took care of Lissa" **Said robin who was behind me trying to hide his shit eating smirk**

"It wasn't really bad since we pretty much didn't get attacked so it was kind of boring… So how did it go on your side of the fight?"

 **Minor Flashback**

"Soo we don't have a healer right now so Frederick you go ahead and kill all of them for us alright?"

"What?! And what about your plan!"

"The plan fell apart as soon as Lissa left with Edgar now go!"

"*Sigh* as you command"

 **Minor Flashback end**

"It went really smoothly" **Said Robin**

"You used Frederick didn't you?"

"Hehe was it that obvious"

"Yes it was but that doesn't matter right now, we should probably get going"

"You're right we still have to make our way to regna ferox" **Said Chrom as we started to march again**

 ** _Loading… Loading… Loading… Loading Complete_**

 **Did I mention I really, REALLY hate robin because if I didn't let me remind you I fucking hate him, why is he so relentless in pairing me up with lissa if anything I think she should be paired up with Lon'qu but it's just my opinion this isn't a game anymore so I can't decide who likes each other or not except for robin I mean he is called the shipping lord for a reason…**

"Ugh this is so boring there's nothing to do and we've been marching for two straight hours!" **Exclaimed Lissa with boredom currently we were marching on our way to regna ferox and it was taking so damn long mainly because every fucking hour we had to stop our progress to go help a village in need or defeat some bandits you know that kind of stuff and we also found the injured Pegasus that sumia will later ride on but… sumia stayed behind to take care of Lummi who got really sick, apparently the berries weren't ripe yet combine that with how much she was eating during and after the fight… yeah you get the idea, and don't ask how we managed to tame it. . . Let's just say Lucina may not be born in this timeline**

"Trust me I feel the same way but complaining isn't gonna help" **I said calmly trying to hide how annoyed I was getting because of her… wait a minute I have an idea!**

"Hey stahl!"

"Do you need me for something Edgar?"

"Lissa called you apparently she needs to tell you something and it sounded really urgent so you should probably go now"

"Oh okay, thanks for telling me…!" **said stahl as I saw him go all the way to front where chrom, lissa and robin were as I quickly retreated to the back**

"…idiot"

"Hey you with the big sword" **I heard someone call behind me, I turned around to see sully the woman that takes no shit from men and kicks major ass**

"Um, hello… Ah what is your name?" **What? I can't just be saying their names like I've known them forever they'll probably get suspicious of me**

"The name's sully…. Hmm that sword can I hold it?"

"Um you are you sure I doubt you'd be able to hold It"

"Just give me the damn thing!"

"Fine, fine! You don't have to be a bitch about it" **I muttered the last part luckily she didn't hear it, I simply gave her the buster sword and she grabbed it only for it to instantly fall to the ground bringing sully with it**

"OUCH! What the fuck is this thing made of!"

"Oh it's just six swords that are held together to make a giant one" **I said in the most nonchalant way possible (also I found out that cloud's alternate costume that Edgar is wearing comes from final fantasy VII advent children I didn't know at the time so yeah… but I won't change how Edgar is gonna use the Omni slash it's still going to be like its video game counterpart)**

"Are you fucking shitting me right now because I feel like you are?!"

"Nope, here take a closer look" **and that's what she did very thoroughly if I may add**

"What kind of hellish training did you do?!" **Asked sully rather angrily as she started to get up from the ground**

"Push-ups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice" **props to you if you get the reference**

"Tell me the real reason!"

"Fine, where do I begin…?" **I told sully everything about SOLDIER how they were conceived, how their system works and that I identified myself as a first class and lastly I told her about sephiroth and how he caused the downfall of SOLDIER**

"Geez talk about having it rough" **said sully as her face showed sympathy towards me**

"Yeah, and the many deserters were being hunted down by shinra including me, honestly it's a miracle I managed to avoid them for so long" **One thing we outrealmers should do but don't do is use your knowledge of whatever world you're stuck in and take advantage of it like I'm doing right now. Sully was about to say something but she was cut off by Stahl**

"Hey! We're about to reach regna ferox so prepare your stuff!" **said stahl. Did…did he forget what I did to him earlier . . . just roll with it**

 ** _Loading… Loading… Loading… Loading Complete_**

"Brrr! I-I-It's s-s-so c-cold" **Said Lissa. We finally made it to regna ferox other than it being hellishly cold it looks like a good place to live in**

"E-E-Edgar o-o-open your v-v-vest"

"My what?!" **too late before I knew it lissa was popping out of the top of my shirt like a tiny portable watch dog… Oh crap Chrom and Frederick are giving me death stares! Fuck you robin stop laughing!**

"Ah this is so much warmer!"

"H-hey Lissa get out of my clothes!" **she was about to reply but she was cut off by another voice**

"Halt! Who goes there?!" **Said a female knight who I'm pretty her name was Raimi**

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" **Said Chrom**

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've got lancer at the ready! I have the authority to kill such impostors where they stand" **And it all goes downhill from here**

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom. The Exalt's own blood!" **Okay Frederick is getting triggered but I can't do anything if you didn't know in ferox, strength speaks louder than words**

"Fine if you don't believe us then what kind of proof do you need!" **I said although it was hard to move forward with Lissa being inside me . . . in the non-sexual way I mean**

"Edgar what are y-"

"Hmph if you truly want to prove yourselves then let's do this the feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

"Rgh… Emmeryn won't like this at all… Please good lady! If you'd just listen-"

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!" **Shouted Raimi as the lancers threw the lances… Only for Sumia to come in to the rescue except this time she has a different mount and that mount's name is Lummi. Now that that's been taken care of its time to bash some feroxi heads.**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: And there you go the 3** **rd** **chapter of final emblem. It took way longer than what It should have but hey it's finally here *Cough* *Cough* now to address some things first off the pairings as of now the only pairing I have is Chrom X Sumia I used to also Have Lon'qu X Lissa but as you read the chapter that might not be the case anymore (Also after someone PMing me he unintentionally persuaded me to rethink the Lon'qu X Lissa pairing *Ahem* And also I'm not pairing robin with Lucina I don't know why people enjoy that pairing so much but no I won't pair him with Lucina or any of the future children for that fact** **(Pair her up with future trunks that's way better)** **the front runners on who's gonna marry my OC is Cordelia, Cherche, Tiki, Lissa, and tharja yes I know she loves robin but I did leave a huge foreshadow of what's gonna happen when you first recruit Tharja. You may be asking why am I telling you this, is simple I'm just saying this because you might not be able to see your favorite pairing but I do kind of need help pairing the characters up so if you can send me a roster of pairings I could use as reference that would be greatly appreciated. Well that's enough out of me I'll just shut up and start writing the next chapter buh byyyye-**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own final fantasy VII or fire emblem except for my OC's**

"Cross-Slash" speech

 **'Blade beam' Inner thoughts**

 _ **'Omni-slash' Limit brakes activation**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sooo... to summarize what has happenend last chapter. We finally arrived to regna ferox only for the guard Raimi to somehow assume we were bandits trying to get in, even though chrom gave so much evidence he was the prince of Ylisse. then sumia arrived to save his ass last second but with a minor twist instead of riding the pegasus we found injured on the northroad she road Lummi here. . .I'm pretty sure this makes her a chocobo knight, for now at least *Ahem* currently i was paired up with sully as we were both tanking through the enemies, well it was mostly me tanking the enemies sully was just there for support... if you're wondering we're only knocking them out, because you know they are our allies**

"Hyyaaaa!" **Exclaimed sully as she clobbred a feroxi archer with the hilt of her lance effectively Knocking him out and probably giving him a major concussion, we then ran into a feroxi mercenary which i quickly defeated by firmly hitting him in the gut with the pommel of my buster sword**

"Hey sully i found a key on this guy!" **I shouted as she was busy horribly crippling a feroxi knight and. . . oh, OH NO! Sully not there! Oh my god... poor man he will never have children ever again may his testicles rest in peace**

"Oh that's a door key maybe we can use them to unlock the doors at the top of those stairs... Hey why are you so pale!"

"Did you not realize you hit a man's most valuable jewels!" **I said as i started to cover my privates out of sheer pain, i may not have felt the guy's pain physically but i sure as hell felt that spiritually**

"What so i hit his balls at least i didn't kill him"

"He might as well be dead!"

"Bah, so what let's just open the damn door already!" **How the hell can she take that so lightly, i'll have to pay respects to whoever sully's husband will be, poor guy sully's gonna rock him like a hurricane**

 **I opened the door and lo and behold the guard Raimi was there along with a shit ton of knights luckily the other shepherds arrived through another door to our far left, we all charged into battle all the shepherds were paired with each other vaike and miriel, chrom and sumia (surprisingly she is doing very well for a novice chocobo knight) robin and stahl, Lissa and Frederick, Virion and Maribelle and finally me and Sully btw we have no idea where kellam is he's probably in the back somewhere... focus just go beat Raimi and we'll make some story progress. I accompanied by sully managed to slip by the bulky knights and got to Raimi's position**

 **Insert: Fire emblem awakening ost Assault (Galvanized)**

"So you managed to get here in one piece Hmph let our battle sound out the truth of your words"

"Fine by me! let's go sully!"

"Aye"

 **We both charged at Raimi ready to knock her out once we found a weakness to exploit but damn she somehow keeps dodging our attacks altough her hits aren't hard her defense makes up for it which is something i hate in video games**

"HAAAAAH" **good i managed to get a serious hit on her if i can do it again victory is ours**

 _ **'Skill activate: Blade beam'**_

"It's over!" **I exclaimed as i used sully's horse as a spring and jumped into the air then i swung my sword in a wide diaognal strike releasing the green crescent energy that was the blade beam but i didn't aim it at her directly rather i aimed it at her feet**

"So your claims... were...true" **said Raimi as the explosion of the blade beam knocked her into the air clearly knocking her out in the process**

"it's over victory is ours!"

"Yeah about damn time too... Heh you're a show off you know that! **'Dammit why the hell did i say that!'**

"Hehe maybe i am but it looked cool you at least have to admit that!"

"..."

"Umm sully, why are you blushing? do you have a fever or something?"

"YOU SAW NOTHING!"

 ***Punch***

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

 **Well... after getting punched into a wall by sully we managed to clear up the misunderstanding about chrom being a poser, altough it was stupid how they even thought of that in the first place i mean he has the falchion as his weapon and he has the exalt's brand in his exposed fucking arm! but anyways we made it to castle ferox (Finally!) we were currently in the throne room to go see flavia the east khan**

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while i summon the khan" **Said Raimi as she left the throne room**

"The Khan is away?" **asked robin**

"Yeah probably training, the khans of ferox prefer to fight their problems instead of trying to solve them politically... or rather battle is their politics" **i said in a matter of factly tone**

"A warrior ruler, eh? i can picture him now..." **before he could start describing how he thought flavia looked like i decided to be a dick and ruin it for robin**

"He don't you mean she?"

"Wait what!?"

"Yep the khans a woman not a man, a really good looking woman as well i wouldn't mind marrying her" **i muttered the last part to myself**

"Am i now? please do go on" **said Flavia from behind me effectively making me scream like a bitch**

"NONONONO i didn't say anything!"

"Hm are you sure because i did hear you say-"

 ***CRASH*. . . . .let's just say i might a have broken my legs**

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

 **After that incident i had Lissa repair my broken legs, the other shepherds teased me about the whole me marrying flavia thing especially that fucker robin, altough i think flavia is coming on to me since her style of teasing is very *Ahem* intimate but she only ever does it when no ones around which already happened three times *Cough* *Cough* Well enough about that back to the topic on hand the story progressed like it should have by Chrom entering the tournament i volunteered along with robin, Frederick, Stahl and Sumia and as we discussed our battle plans i somehow ended up being partners with sumia, Dammit i want her to be with chrom not me! Argh suck it up and just go with it, there's still hope for the chrom and sumia pairing and no amnesiac tactician will stop me! Oh and lucina is gonna be there, maybe i can get answers from her about how me being here changes the future not by a lot but enough to make a difference**

"Hyyaaa" **Screamed Sumia as she hit a feroxi knight making him stagger back i quickly jumped in and knocked him out by using the dull part of the buster sword i honestly haven't seen lucina since we started might as well look around to see where she is oh hey there she is fighting chrom... with my... buster sword. . . WHAT!?**

"Huh?! That's Edgar's weapon but where did you get that? there's no way..." **Chrom charged at marth jumping up and then he came down doing that bullshit front flip attack that shouldn't even be physically possible marth quickly blocked the strike with her buster sword and surprisingly she was parrying all of Chrom's attacks with little to no effort**

"Tell me, who taught you how to fight like that?" **Asked Chrom as he barely managed to block Marth's buster sword, Marth quickly broke off before spinning the giant sword so she can get into another stance she then charged at Chrom as he did the same they both barely missed by an inch, Marth quickly turned around jumped into the air doing the same move**

"Someone very close to me!" **Said Marth as she swung her sword down to hit chrom but he sidestepped the incoming attack he took it as his chance to attack he was ready to swing his sword but Marth did cloud's summoning animation and clutched her fist tight and threw it at chrom (Imagine gogeta's Souls punisher technique from dbz movie 12 fusion reborn) Chrom didn't have enough time to react as he collided with the fireball causing it to explode and knocking Chrom into a wall he wasn't out of the fight but he needs help**

"Shit! Hey sumia go help Chrom here's a vulnerary to get him patched up, now go!" **and with that sumia who was riding Lummi (I think she actually likes riding Lummi even though she's technically supposed to be a Pegasus knight)**

"Hey you the name's marth right? How the hell do you know that type of magic, last i checked no one in this world knows how to use the type of magic i use" **Yes i can use magic those being fire, Ice, Lightning, and Earth (Insert avatar joke here) Huh so i didn't get a response... wait it's hard to see but i think i can see tears forming up behind that mask just what did future me mean to her**

"Fine then if you don't want to tell me then I'll have to beat it out of you" **I charged at Lucina bringing my sword downwards although she blocked it the amount of force i put in the attack made her stagger back, although Lucina technically has more experience than me i have advantage in power since i somehow have mako energy within me, i took this opportunity and tripped her she started falling backwards but recovered quickly by back flipping away from me, she soon spun her sword the same way she did with Chrom so i did the same we charged and did that bad ass thing were it looked like we hit each other but in reality one hit and the other missed, luckily i hit... Lucina flinched and almost collapsed but managed to stay up albeit she was barely able to stand**

"It's over, give up and i don't have to hurt you any further than i have to"

"T-then i challenge my fate!" **Exclaimed Lucina as her body flashed yellow indicating a critical attack**

"Come at me then!" **I Exclaimed as my body also flashed yellow**

 _ **'Limit brake activate: Braver'**_

"HRAAAAHH"

"HAAAAAHH"

 **Both of our buster swords clash with each other causing a shock wave to disperse throughout the arena that also made my body really weak, i could barely hold on any longer**

"Impressive... just as i'd expect from you..." **Said Lucina as she passed out**

"Yay i won now i can collapse for wasting my energy *THUD*" **all i heard before i was completely knocked out was the people's vigorous cheers, i guess it's because they haven't seen a fight like ours in a long ass time**

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

"HAHAHA that was the best duel I've ever seen in my life! i thought that overgrown sword of yours was a fake you used to intimidate your opponents but seeing you fight like that proves it's real... you know i wouldn't mind taking that marriage proposal" **Flavia whispered to me which made my face look red as a tomato, Flavia simply laughed at me, at this point i just gave up trying to convince her what i said was a joke**

"Well since you all fought well, you have your alliance i will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs"

"Truly? Thank you, East-Khan" **Said Chrom**

"I should thank you! it feels like ages since I've held full power. Come my new friends! Tonight we celebrate!" **Exclaimed Flavia as she grabbed me by my collar and ran towards the exit**

"HELP ME!"

"Be sure to use protection!" **Robin shouted back**

"You guys are assholes!"

 **Everyone heard footsteps behind them to see Basilio in all of his bald glory**

"bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..."

"Excuse me, Have we met?" **Asked Chrom**

"I'm the West-Khan your lad Edgar so rudely removed from power! Although i have to admit his battle with marth was very thrilling"

"What do you know about marth?" **Chrom asked Basilio**

"You mean that "Marth"? Bah! he's just some sell sword with delusions of grandeur. All i know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat, It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, He's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended" **Said Basilio**

"He's so dark and mysterious... *Siigh*" **Said Lissa clearly pretending to be fascinated with marth but of course no one noticed it except for robin**

"Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan..."

"Well not really, if i were to decide i'd prefer Edgar"

"Oh really... Frederick after this is finished let's introduce Edgar to "THAT" shall we"

"Yes Milord" **replied Frederick as dark aura literally leaked out of their bodies**

"*Ahem* if that's all out of the way before you head back home i'd like to introduce you to someone..."

 **After the shepherds recruited Lon'qu they searched for Edgar and Flavia who were having a drinking contest and of course Flavia won but Edgar was very close to beating her which was like 30 bottles of the strongest wine ferox can make, Soon after that Edgar was introduced to Frederick's fitness hour which wasn't as hellish as he thought it would be but it was still hard as hell, After telling Emmeryn that Regna Ferox is giving support to their cause they received news about Plegia the assholes capture Maribelle and now have her hostage they want emmeryn to come and negotiate with gangrel... and we all know how that ends up, know everyone's getting ready to march to the border pass and Edgar is contemplating whether or not he should let it happen it was truly a rock in a hard place for him**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: So here is chapter 4 of final emblem what did you think about the fight scenes was it good was it bad, don't hesitate to comment as i appreciate all the help i can get, Oh and if you haven't noticed I'm making Edgar the piccolo of dbz if you don't get why then you'll have to wait until later on**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own final fantasy VII or fire emblem except for my OC's

"Cross-Slash" speech

 **'Blade beam' Inner thoughts**

 ** _'Omni-slash' Limit brakes activation_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"HYYYYYAAAA *Huff* *Huff* so how was that swing Edgar" **Said Lissa who was carrying a large Axe with her**

"You're focusing your strength way too much on the arms if you continue to do that you're going to break your back, focus your strength on your footing that way you don't accidentally trip while swinging that over sized axe" **Since Chrom and some of the other shepherds are still getting ready for the march to the border pass between Ylisse and Plegia i decided to finally train Lissa to become a war cleric, Surprisingly she's already adapting to the big axe i gave her i checked my GBA and it turns out Her Axe mastery is already C level, Geez by time I'm done with her she's gonna be the female version of donnel**

"Well Lissa that's enough for training... here catch" **I threw a flask filled with water to Lissa who catched it and started drinking it**

"Ahhh that's the good stuff... No wonder Chrom didn't want me to train all this training is really pushing my body to it's limits"

"It is, but look at it on the bright side you've quickly improved, when we first started you couldn't even make the Axe move an inch but now you're able to swing it around and it's only been a few hours"

"Yeah... you're right about that, well i guess i'll go now i still need to pack some stuff for the trip to the border pass" **Said Lissa**

"Hm i should probably get ready too... see you later Lissa...!" **I said as i went back to my tent to get my things prepared for the upcoming march to the border pass**

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

 **'So this is the border pass, It's a bit larger than its video game counterpart but it remained relatively unchanged, so if that's the case Gangrel should be...'**

"What's this, then? The exalt herself. in all her radiance, i feel i must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!"

'Yep Gangrel and Aversa are there alright'

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us" **Said Emmeryn**

"The truth? I can give you the truth" **Said Aversa... my god she's way hotter in real life luckily for me all my time around the female shepherds helped me in my self control, I've only ever married to Aversa once and it was just for shits and giggles since i didn't really care about her, since she joins the shepherds later on i won't kill her but i won't be saying the same thing for Gangrel he's gonna die no matter what**

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" **Asked Emmeryn in her neutral voice**

"You may call me Aversa" **she replied to Emmeryn as she made a small bow to Emmeryn**

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who? oh yes, the little blonde brat" **Said Gangrel**

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" **I have no idea what she said but I'm guessing it's an insult**

"Maribelle! " **Exclaimed Lissa who was obviously very worried about her best friend**

"Lissa? Darling, is that you?" **Asked Maribelle**

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her to safety" **Said Aversa**

 **'Yeah right you mean they were going to rape her, well this is a fire emblem game and a fire emblem game always indirectly manages to involve rape in them'**

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!" **Angrily said Maribelle**

 **Grr this is getting us nowhere with all this dialogue, i inherited the powers of Cloud strife a first class soldier i can't let that title go to waste, It's time to use my superior Stealth skills to get Maribelle out of there, since everyone was so heated in the conversation it was easy sneaking behind the Plegians by hiding behind human shaped rocks, every so often i would peek my head out to see if none of the soldiers saw me even if they were a few if they found out i was trying to sneak around them it would be over for Maribelle... Okay good I'm right behind them i just need to wait for the right time to strike!**

"...I shall have the Emblem if i have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" **Exclaimed Gangrel as Plegian soldiers started to surround them**

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" **Exclaimed Chrom as he Killed a Plegian lancer**

"Now that's a declaration of war if ever I've heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!" **Said Gangrel as he started to laugh maniacally**

"Poor stupid girl... Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as as she who destroyed House Ylisse" **Said Aversa**

"No... That's not... Oh Lissa... Please, no..."

"SURPRISE YOU FUCKS!" **I Exclaimed as i killed the Plegian Soldier who was keeping Maribelle Hostage**

"No time to talk maribelle get out of here now"

"Edgar?! b-but how..?!"

"It's called being stealthy now go!"

'Oh, is this your boyfriend? isn't he just adorable"

"HAAAH" **Someone screamed from behind us as a violent gust of wind sped right past me and into Aversa who barely blocked the magical attack**

"Nngh! W-wind magic?"

"Ricken you're here good now let's get the fuck out of here!" **I said as we all started to run to the other Shepherds who were finally present after getting their battle gears ready for the inevitable fight**

"Edgar, Maribelle and Ricken but how did-?!" **Robin did not expect me to come running in with maribelle and especially ricken**

"I'll explain later, right now we have bigger things to worry about" **i said while i pointed at the absurd amount of Plegian fighters at the bottom of the hill we're supposed to fight on, in the middle of the hill were Plegian Myrmidons and at the very top they were Plegian Wyrven Riders**

"Ricken you stay with me you might be good with magic but you won't be able to take the hits" **Ricken nodded in understanding everyone else had already gone to fight, With Robin's Genius tactics they managed to clear the Plegian Fighters the next wave were the myrmidons, Me, Ricken and Lon'qu basically steam rolled right trough the poor bastards, Although now they're reinforcements... and they're all dark mages, Shit!**

"Oh what the shit!" **I barely managed to dodge a flux spell that was aimed at me**

 **'what am I to them?! a big practice dummy?!' they kept relentlessly attacking me completely ignoring Ricken and Lon'qu which gave them advantage to destroy those fuckers**

"Alright on to the last wave!" **I said as me, Ricken and Lon'qu made it to the top of the hill the other Shepherds were busy fighting the remaining myrmidons**

 **Like the other two waves we wrecked their asses although they were a few tough ones that almost skewered me *Sigh* At this point and onwards i need to take my battles seriously...**

"Ricken over there" **i said as i saw the boss approaching very quickly i don't remember his name though i think it was Normin or some shit Bah who cares anyways**

"I won't ask for your name. only your life!" **Said the boss as he slashed at Ricken i blocked the attack with my buster sword and got in a quick slash on his chest**

"Grr get out of the way i'm after the shorty"

"If you want to get to Ricken then you have to get past me first!" **I said as i got in a defensive position, He quickly charged at me... Only for Lon'qu to stab him in the back killing him instantly as soon as the Wyrvern saw his master had died he flew off back to wherever they were trained to go**

"Whew that was a close one wasn't it Edgar?" **Asked Ricken**

"Not really i was just trying to bait him in, but Lon'qu took care of it, speaking of which where is he?"

"I don't know maybe he's with the other shepeherds"

"Hm, maybe. Let's go back we wouldn't want to keep them waiting"

 ** _Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete_**

"Maribelle are you hurt!" **Exclaimed Lissa as she hugged Maribelle**

"Nothing i didn't return twofold. darling" **Replied Maribelle**

"I'm glad you're safe altough i almost messed up the surprise attack"

"Who...? Oh. It's you"

"Yeah, yeah i get it you're not very fond of me but I'm your ally so it's only natural i worry about you"

"Oh, It's not a question of fondness. I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and... Wait. Am i really justifying myself to a commoner? gods... Yes well i do apologize for being curt. And... And...And you have my thanks for rescuing me from those barbarians. There i said it!" **Oh my god she's so adorable when she's blushing**

 ** _Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete_**

 **I was not expecting any of this today i barely remember anything that happens after this chapter so i decided to write everything i can remember from the game, you know stuff like the maps, the bosses, enemy placements and so on and so forth i also need to discuss about the Ylissean army with Chrom since they're all pathetically weak... and fuck it I'm going to build my own division of soldiers like that other fanfiction although the guy in that fanfiction had Pegasus knights with fucking guns, if i remember correctly i think that he became Grima's avatar or some crap like that but who cares, I'm just rebuilding SOLDIER except they're not gonna have mako energy imbued within them, unless i can find some here...**

"Well i guess i should go find Chrom now" **I said as i put the last of my notes away and left my room (I forgot to mention we were back in Ylisstol) i walked out of mt room and went to the courtyard were surely enough Chrom and Robin were both there probably finishing their in-game conversation**

"Hey Chrom" **I called out to him**

"...Edgar what brings you here? aren't you supposed to be asleep?" **Asked Chrom**

"I should be asking you about that, but that isn't important. I'm here to discuss something important" **Chrom seemed to visibly tense up at this**

"This looks like something i shouldn't be here for so i should be leaving" **And with that said Robin left the courtyard**

"...So what do you want to talk about" **Said Chrom**

"It's about the Ylissean military" **Chrom didn't say anything so i continued to talk**

"Are you sure we're ready for this, i've seen them fight and to be completely honest they're too weak and their morale is very low I've noticed too many soldiers run away like cowards before they even reached the battle itself"

"You think i don't now that they've become too soft for their own good I tried everything to improve the military but nothing seems to be working for them"

"Maybe i can help with that" **I said as Chrom looked at me with a surprised face**

"What do you propose we do then"

"First i need to know how the Ylissean army functions so i can find the root of the problems" **It turns out the Ylissean army is very unstable, how they managed to survive this long with this horrible military system is beyond me *Ahem* for you people that don't know what I'm talking about let me explain in further detail For one every commander of the Ylissean army are nobles apparently if a noble applies for the military they are immediately placed as commanders for their respective platoons of soldiers which is a big no no right there secondly they barely train at all mandatory training is every four months other than that training is optional which again puts the Ylisseans at a huge disadvantage, at this point I already had a plan to make these lazy fucks into the deadliest army ever known (in the fire emblem universe at least)**

"Yep there's alot of easy fixes for your horrible army"

"Wait really!?"

"Yeah for example instead of giving the job of a commander to every noble that joins the military everyone should have a chance let them earn it from a foot soldier all the way to a commander trust me in your situation quality beats quantity... for now at least *Ahem* next make your training mandatory every single day except weekends all year round... are you getting all of that Chrom" **I saw him write everything i said on paper**

"Hm? oh yes I am, is their anything else i should now?"

"Yep you should send people like Frederick and Sully to some of the villages around Ylitssol and ask for villagers to volunteer if they agree then set up trials for them you know to see their potential as soldiers and such... that's about all i have Chrom" **I then saw him finishing his writing and he looked at me with hopeful eyes**

"...Thanks hopefully if we win the war against Plegia these changes to our army will help them get back in shape" **I nodded and before I forgot I spoke again**

"...Chrom wait"

"Hm what's the matter?"

"I need to ask you something, Will you let me make my own division of soldiers" **as soon as i said that Chrom was confused**

"What do you mean by that?" **Asked Chrom who was starting to get skeptical about what i said**

"*Sigh i knew this would happen so I'll have to tell you a story, a story about me" **and so i took my sweet ass time and told Chrom everything about SOLDIER like i did with Sully**

"So these SOLDIERS are Elite Units"

"Yeah the best of the best but I'm trying to improve it, think of them as Ylisse's secret we can take diplomatic missions, assassinations ETC. we can also assist the shepherds or the main army when they need it and no one other than Ylisse's own people will know we exist" **This seemed to intrigue Chrom as he got into a thinking pose after five minutes he turned to me and was about to say his answer but..**

"Marth?!" **Exclaimed Chrom as he heard footsteps, he turned around to see marth**

"Good evening to you" **Replied Marth**

"How did you get in here?" **Asked Chrom**

"That cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove"

"There but how would you...?"

 **'Dammit so much for receiving an answer Ugh well I'll get my answer after this anyways hopefully Chrom says yes, Hopefully Donnel's village hasn't been raided yet...' While Edgar was thinking he heard the bush behind him move so out of instinct he threw his buster sword towards the bush once the giant blade reached the bush he heard a cry of pain and then a loud thud, the dead person was a Plegian assassin...**

'I trust this proof will suffice?" **Marth said expectantly to Chrom**

"...Yeah" **Said Chrom who was a little dumbfounded but before anyone could do anything else another assassin jumped out of a tree trying to kill Marth she noticed and tried to dodge but she tripped on the other dead assassin's sword, although Marth still managed to dodge the attack the assassin hit her mask breaking it in two. Chrom quickly killed the Assassin**

"Wait y-you're a woman?" **Asked Chrom as he turned around to face Marth who now had beautiful long dark blue hair like Chrom's**

"And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now"

"...Actually it was kind of obvious when i fought you i had a feeling that you weren't an actual guy so i checked out your uniform closer and i noticed your breasts albeit little they were still visible" **This made Marth fume not with anger but with embarrassment she was about to make her retort but an explosion interrupted her**

 **'*Sigh* this is gonna be a looonnng fucking night' Thought Edgar as he ran indoors with Marth(Lucina) and Chrom**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Ahh don't you just love cliffhangers but anyways here's the new chapter of final emblem, what do you guys think will Edgar be able to rebuild SOLDIER (Even if the answer is painfully obvious...) who do you think should join SOLDIER, and will he get answers on why Lucina has his buster sword instead of her fathers falchion**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own final fantasy VII or fire emblem except for my OC's

"Cross-Slash" speech

 **'Blade beam' Inner thoughts**

 _ **'Omni-slash' Limit brakes activation**_

 **PS: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others I had a writers block when i was writing so i opted to quickly finish the chapter before I end up stuck trying to finish the** chapter, **but hopefully this won't deter you from reading this chapter**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Emm!" Exclaimed Chrom as he barged into Emmeryn's room

"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!" Exclaimed Emmeryn

"No! We're not leaving you! Gh Edgar, Marth both of you stay here and protect Emmeryn we'll take care of the rest!"

"Aye, aye boss" I mocked saluted to Chrom to try and liven up the mood but he simply ran out of the room leaving me with Marth(Lucina) and the Exalt herself

 _ **Time Skip Currently Happening... Done**_

These last few hours have been very chaotic, first off we had to leave Emmeryn's quarters since there were assassins coming from every fucking direction and it was getting impossible to protect her there, secondly when i tried to ask Marth(Lucina) how the hell did she get my sword she immediately ditched us to go who knows where, Thirdly we met Gaius while me and Emmeryn were sneaking around the castle trying to avoid any fights, Lucky for us i managed to recruit him by LITERALLY just throwing a bag of jawbreakers to his face while shouting "You're hired!" like an idiot

"So Purple where are we going" said Gaius as we ran beside Emmeryn for protection

"I don't know, somewhere were there isn't any assassins" I replied

"Why not fight the Plegians and defend the Exalt at the same time" said Gaius

"You do realize what you're saying is stupid right?"

"Hey at least I'm trying" said Gaius. I was going to make my retort but I crashed into someone before I could say anything

"Hey watch it you dolt!" I said as I stood up and then I saw who I bumped into

 **'Wait i think i remember her from somewhere argh what was her name pan, panini fuck... Oh I remember now her name's panne'**

"What the?! Panne what are you doing here i thought you said you were gonna stay behind" Said Gaius as he reached over to Panne

"Well I was but when I heard our "allies" true intentions I came to warn you"

"Well I already know that much, now I'm with this guy" said Gaius as he pointed at me

"Hm i see... Then I'll join as well" Wow I'm on a roll today... Why isn't Emmeryn talking. I turn around and i see Emmeryn, normally she would either have her bright smile or she would have her neutral expression on but she looks a bit pale *Sigh* It's probably because of all the dead Plegian bodies surrounding us right now, she Isn't used to seeing blood and violence unlike me who has a stupid bullshit reason not to be vomiting everywhere... and no I'm not talking about that stupid gamer ability that's just lazy writing (no offense to the people who use this as a plot device) But for now all I can do Is to keep Emmeryn safe

"Hey you two, save your small talk for later we need to get to the other shepherds" they both nodded and we all started running towards the middle of the castle where the shepherds were probably at but...

"Wow!" I barely managed to block an Elfire that was directed at me although I did feel the burn from the Elfire and It was fucking painful I bit my tongue so I wouldn't shout from the pain

"Hey purple are you okay?" Asked Gaius as he sprinted towards me and gave me a vulnerary, I put some of the liquid on my burned wound and drank the rest of it

"Yeah I'll be alright but who the hell shot that"

"...Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target...You do not belong here, I'll return you to your own world dead or alive!" Exclaimed Validar the father of Robin and the future King of Plegia as he summoned another Elfire and threw it at me, this time i was ready and i dodged the attack

"Tch, dammit. Panne, Gaius get Emmeryn somewhere safe I'll handle him" they both nodded and left with Emmeryn hopefully they'll find the other shepherds while I'm fighting Validar. I took out my buster sword and attacked only for Validar to dissipate and reappear behind me and OH MY GOD THIS SHIT BURNS! I'm guessing that my health took a heavy hit from a surprise attack like that

"HAAAAH" I let out my war cry as I manged to slash his left arm and then i went for his right slicing his tome in half before finally putting the bastard down by stabbing him in the chest

"You... don't know... what you're doing... outrealmer!" Where Validars final words before he collapsed and turned into purple smoke But... He's right after this chapter I have no idea what happens next other than Emmeryn's death and Lucina revealing her identity to Chrom *Sigh* I guess I'll just have to go with the flow...

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

"Thank the gods you're safe!" Exclaimed Chrom with relief

"It is Edgar that I have to thank Chrom, he protected me and even managed to recruit some of the enemies to be our allies" said Emmeryn as she gestured to Panne and Gaius

"I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty-they should have never made it into the castle in the first place" Said Phila

"Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only marth could..."

"... that man's name is Marth?" asked Emmeryn in confusion

"Yes, I would speak more with... Um... Robin where's Marth?" Asked Chrom

"Hmm... An excellent question she was here a moment ago... Edgar where do you... He's gone as well"

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

"Going somewhere? you have a bad habit of leaving without telling us you, know" I said as I saw Marth(Lucina) trying to walk away from the castle

"Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits" She replied

"Now that no one is here, I'll ask again how did you get that sword? as long as I'm aware mine is the only one in existence" Marth(Lucina) Visibly flinched at my question

"I... I cannot say"

"NO! I won't have that bull crap any longer you may have fooled everyone else into thinking you can see the future but not me there is no way a human can predict the future and you know it! now tell me where did you come from "Marth" If that even is your real name" At this point I wasn't taking a no for an answer

Lucina's Hair covered her face so I couldn't see her face she just stood there like a statue, I was about to ask if she was okay but before i could say anything she sprinted towards me and hugged me

"*Sniff* why *sob* why did you have to leave us!" Shouted Lucina as she she started crying while hugging me to death

"W-what the hell are you talking about?!" I was so confused Isn't she supposed to do this with Chrom!

"*Sniff* I-I'll explain everything" said Lucina as she managed to regain her composure again. and she explained everything to me... and wow i did not expect any of it. Apparently in the future Emmeryn successfully gets assassinated forcing Chrom to become King, so like any rational person does he declared a full blown war against Plegia, so this left the future children without parents since they were too busy fighting in the war except me, the future version of myself stayed behind to take care of the children and he somehow pulled it off, with Ylisse's victory over Plegia everyone managed to live in peace... Except Lucina, it turns out Chrom became a dick and a horrible parent he didn't even bother to love her like a father should, half the time he was in brothels getting drunk and fucking random girls not caring if he got them pregnant, It got to the point where my future self almost killed him out of rage, next thing you know I was banned from Ylisse and none of the other shepherds interfered because they were afraid I guess, Lucina was pretty vague about that part. So I left but not before taking little Lucina with me hence how she got my buster sword and the knowledge of Final fantasy magic, next thing you know the apocalypse happens everyone dies and the future children are forced to go back in time to prevent it, Although the weirdest part for me was that Lucina doesn't remember everyone else's parents only her own which is Chrom and Sumia, I guess It's a side effect because of time travel, too bad I wanted to know who I ended up with or if i succeeded in pairing Robin with Tharja

"...Please don't tell this to anyone I don't know what would happen if all the other shepherds knew especially my father"

"Don't worry Lucina I won't tell anyone, but you should be leaving you don't wan't to change the future more than you need to"

"Hm you're right may we cross paths again" and with that she left

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

"...Emm, you can't stay here. Come to ferox where It's safe" I heard Chrom say as i entered the castle

"And leave the people undefended? War is at our borders, Chrom. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their exalt stands with them"

...

Help convince Emmeryn

Yes No

...

Fuck it I cannot, no I will not let Emmeryn die because of the story script, she will live...

"Then what would be the point of having a leader if she recklessly gets herself killed trying to stop an inevitable war" I said as I walked towards them

"...Your Grace, although i do not like to take sides Edgar is right the Plegians had years to plan this If you come along with us It will only make It easier for them to eliminate you" Said Frederick

"...Very well"

"Thanks, Emm. I mean It. We''ll escort you back to ferox before we head north to the border"

 **'Hehehehahahaha I did It! fuck you plot! she won't die anytime soon! But i shouldn't celebrate yet we still need to fight Gangrel... More specifically break every bone in his body and stab him until he dies'**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Hooray Emmeryn won't die but will this change the timeline for the better or for the worse, who knows but In all seriousness who didn't expect Chrom to turn into a dick in the future do you think it was wrong to do it? Ah fuck it I already posted this chapter so there's no going back now**


	7. Paralogue 1

**I do not own final fantasy VII or fire emblem except for my OC's**

"Cross-Slash" speech

 **'Blade beam' Inner thoughts**

 _ **'Omni-slash' Limit brakes activation**_

 _ **AN: Umm so i reread Chapter 6 and I noticed that I left a huge detail out of Lucina's explanation of the future because I rushed It so here's the basic explanation of It *Ahem* Chrom became the way he was because Sumia died during the war, she basically took a bullet for chrom or arrow in this case but yeah, Sumia was the first shepherd to die, I guess you can say she took an arrow to the knee eh eh... I'll kill myself now *Ahem* but anyways this of course caused Chrom to be all depressed and shit then the rest is history. I know It's not really much of an in-depth explanation but I ain't a fucking professional writer I do this for fun not to get paid *Ahem* but anyways just relax and enjoy today's chapter**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Help! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!" Exclaimed none other than Donnel himself. After leaving Emmeryn In Regna Ferox we were making our way back to the border were we would fuck Gangrel over because you know Emmeryn isn't there to be used as a hostage forcing Chrom into giving gangrel the fire emblem which causes Emmeryn to kill herself because fire emblem logic I guess. Actually i was coming up with a plan to make the shepherds take a detour so we could meet Donnel but Luckily for me he came running to us

"Slow down. What happened?" Asked Chrom. Donnel was about to respond but...

"Oy! There's the wee piglet!" Shouted a random bandit

"...Great bandits" Chrom said to himself

"What's this? A little lordling come to watch over his chattel? haw haw ha-" 3, 2, 1 aaannd

"Aw, damn me! Sh-Shepherds!"

"That's right. So what will it be? run and live? or fight and die?" and with that the bandit ran away like the pussy he is

"Quickly, lad. What happened here?" Asked Chrom

"Y-yes, milord! Right away, milord! ...Er, if it please Your Graciousness" Geez Donnel is a complete wreck but once I make him join SOLDIER he's not going to be such a weakling anymore

"Maybe just hold off on titles for now. What's your name?"

"Donny. Er, that is, Donnel... Your Majestyful. I live in a village just beyond, sir"

 **'Is Majestyful even a word!? I'll have to search that up in a dictionary later!'**

"I guess that'll do. Now, what happened?"

"That rotten-toothed, pig stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us! Er, pardon my language, Your Lordliness. I'm the only one that got away, and even then just barely. They were roundin' up the women of the village to haul 'em off to a bandit camp... Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em, and... She's all I got in this world! Please, Your royal Highness!"

"This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day. All right, Donny. We'll save your ma. Can you lead us to her?"

"Aw, thank you milord! Thank you! Just follow me, Your Sirness!

 ** _Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete_**

"Everyone spread out! We can't let that purple haired bastard take the women from us!"

 **'Shit they're on to me Oh crud where do I fucking go'** You may be wondering how did I get into this situation, well...

 _ **Initiate Flashback**_

"This here's where they've taken up camp, Your lordshipness"

"Er... right. Thanks, Donny. Stay here were It's safe"

"What?! Sorry but I need to fight, my ma is in there, She's the only family I gots"

"Hm... Fine just make sure to stay Close"

"Y-yes your Highness"

"Wait we can't just barge in the camp like that they have the village women as hostages remember, who knows what they'll do if they see us" Said Robin

"Yeah robin's right we need a way to sneak the village women away from the bandits before we attack, I propose someone sneak in there and bust them out without the bandits noticing" I said

"But how do we decide that" Asked Chrom

 **'He's right how the he-...Thank you Ginyu force for inspiring me even if you're a bunch of queers'**

"I have one idea..."

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS! SHOOT!" Those words were repeated over and over again until I lost by choosing scissors and everyone else chose rock

"Oh goddammit every fucking time *Sigh* Well I guess I'm off, you guys better be ready when I come out!.."

 ** _Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete_**

Sneaking around the bandit's camp is surprisingly easy mainly because literally almost every bandit here is drunk including the guards that are supposed to be on the lookout for intruders

"Hey you!"

 **'Ah shit'**

"Come over here *Hic* and enjoy yourself we have plenty of *Hic* booze" Said a random bandit who is too drunk for his own good

"U-um o-okay" Shit this is not going well

 _ **With Chrom and the other shepherds**_

"Edgar hasn't come back yet do you think he's been caught?" Asked Lissa

"No, it would've been very obvious if he did" Replied Robin

"Then what's taking him so long?" Asked Chrom

"I don't know but we can only hope he's alright" Said Robin

 _ **Back with Edgar**_

"...EHHHH?!" Every bandit in the fort exclaimed out loud, Jeez only because I'm highly tolerable to Alcohol doesn't make it that impressive

"He defeated Roddick in a drinking battle!" Exclaimed one of the bandits

"That's never happened before, Amazing!" Exclaimed another bandit

"Sorry fellas but I need to take a quick piss I'll be back" And I bolted out of there, I entered the nearest door in front of me and closed it

"this is not how I planned my day going, Okay why is this room so dark" I grabbed a nearby unlit torch and used a little bit of fire magic to light it up, and then there was screaming girlish screams form around 20 girls all in chains huddled in a corner

"Shut it all of you!" I hissed, those bandits may be drunk off their asses but you never know what can happen with these kinds of people, Luckily none of them noticed I quickly went to the girls and I inspected them...

 **'good none of them seem to be hurt'**

"P-please sir I b-beg you not her she's too young, take me instead" Said a frightened girl some of the other older ones started saying the same thing

"Relax will ya I'm taking all of you" This made some of them cry I had no idea why and then it hit me

"What?! I meant I was going to break you out, I'm a part of the shepherds!" good know that we got that out of the way how the hell am I gonna break them out...

With Chrom and the other shepherds

"Oi Robin look over there" Said Sully as she pointed to the camp

"All of them are women!" Exclaimed Virion

"Wait so where's Ed-"

*BOOM!*

Robin never got to finish his question as a big explosion consumed the camp of bandits accompanied by the sounds of maniacal laughter from none other than Edgar

"What the..." Said Robin

"Fuck" Finished Sully as Edgar approached them with the rest of the villagers

"Hey guys I got the rest of the villagers out... Um guys what's wrong?" Chrom simply grabbed Edgar by the shoulders and turned him around to see what was once a camp of vicious bandits reduced to nothing by a single man

"hehehe I guess I got carried away a little"

"A LITTLE YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!" Exclaimed Chrom. *Sigh*... Wait come to think about it why do I never use summons I can literally instantly finish any chapter! Note to self use Shiva and Ifrit... and check if I can unlock more stuff

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

Well after this mess was cleaned up we managed to recruit Donnel more specifically I got myself a new SOLDIER recruit Hehehe *Ahem* anyways I'm in charge of training him, supplying his paycheck you know all of that good stuff, although I'm horrible with money so I don't know If I'm overpaying or underpaying him, on the bright side he caught up to Lissa rather quickly even though Lissa has Improved a lot to the point where she can sometimes disarm me in sparring matches Donnel can't do that yet but he can still hold his own In a sparring match with Lissa and she's brutal in her fighting style honestly I'm kind of scared of what would happen If I out her on the battlefield...

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

"Blast... It seems all hope is lost. Still, hold fast. I'll treat your wounds said a random merchant who was tending to an injured soldier

"Ngh... It's t-too late..." said the injured soldier

'Why is this so familiar'

"What happend here?!" Asked Chrom in shock

"Nothing but death ahead, travelers. I'd turn back If I were you... Whatever your business here, it will have to wait" Said the merchant

 **'Argh I know this from somewhere Um... Oh It's Anna's paralogue chapter!'**

"Just tell us what happened" said Chrom

"Bandits have blocked the road ahead. They're demanding a king's ransom in illicit tolls for all who wish to pass" The merchant responded

"They think to profiteer on refugees? Despicable"

"Our caravan's livelihood is at stake We'll do no business in this country now..."

"Milord the flow of goods must be secured or the people are likely to starve" Said Frederick

"Then we'll secure it, You and your caravan can wait here. We'll let you know when It's safe" Said Chrom as we started marching forward

"*Sigh when are we going to progress the story..."

"Did you say something Edgar"

"No robin nothing at all..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Well here it is folks the first Paralogue of the game only different (Btw the whole enslaved girls thing was not my idea the credit goes to tan90 who's actually doing a final fantasy VII crossover with fire emblem go check him out) but anyways the second paralogue is next and then we finally progress the main story so stick around, until I decide that I don't give a shit about this story, Oh who am i kidding I'm already committed to this, might as well finish It**


	8. Paralogue 2 (And a support conversation)

**I do not own final fantasy VII or fire emblem except for my OC's**

"Cross-Slash" speech

 **'Blade beam' Inner thoughts**

 _ **'Omni-slash' Limit brakes activation**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Near a small village**_

"...Vincent, darling?" Said a man with an almost bald head wearing the regular fighter outfit except his shoulder pad had spikes and the color of his fighter outfit was red

"Yes, Victor?" asked the man who is now known as Vincent, He is almost Identical to his companion except they had different patterns on the very little hair they had and also Vincent's armor color was purple

"I daresay we've come across a village, Vincent" Said Victor

"And what a thriving little hamlet it is, Victor!" replied Vincent

"Indeed. I think it'll make for a fine bit of pillaging, Vincent"

"It most certainly will, Victor"'

"Well, then. I believe it's my turn to do the honors, isn't it, Vincent?"

"I do believe it is, Victor! Oh but try not to kill them all this time, hmm? It tends to cut into profits"

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid this Village is closed" Said everyone's lovable merchant Anna!

"Well aren't you a fetching young thing? And fetching young things fetch good coin. In fact, the gold you net from the slavers will build Vincent a fine home!" Said Victor

"Careful, love, Us traders are known to make some very deep cuts..." Anna replied

 _ **With the shepherds**_

"...That village is in danger, One of us must go ahead and warn them of what's coming." Said Frederick as we finally arrived to our destination

"I'll go these kinds of things are my specialty" I said

"M-me too I'll follow wherever the boss goes" said Donnel

"Then I will accompany you as well" said Maribelle

"Um okay, but why?" I asked. Currently she was on foot since her horse got sick from eating too many carrots, Huh so horses can get sick from eating, go figures... but anyways her horse got sick and for some reason all of the horses are scared of her like seriously whenever she even got close to one it would start running around swinging their legs all over the place, when I asked Lissa about it she simply tried to change the conversation, Maribelle refused to stay behind and leave Lissa alone so she opted for the next best thing use me as her replacement, on the bright side now I know that she wears striped panties Hehehehe *Ahem* on to the story please

"That is none of your business just hurry up and go!" Maribelle said as she was pushing me to go forward

"*Sigh* Fine, fine just stay behind me and Donny and you'll be fine" she just let out a simple "Hmph" at me and averted her glare, seriously why the hell does she keep blushing this is getting really confusing

"Hey boss there's two of them over there" Said Donnel as he pointed to a Myrmidon and an archer I quickly slashed at the archer which made him stagger back then Donny jumped in and pierced him in the heart killing him instantly I then charged the myrmidon who was caught off guard by the archers death to notice me running towards him by the time he reacted however, I already decapitated him

"C'mon we have to keep moving" I said as we started running towards the village again...

"Hyyyaa" I heard a woman's war cry as I saw a fighters body hit the floor in front of us I looked up to see Anna as she flicked some blood off her sword

"Whew that was a little too close for comfort, Huh? Oh why hello there"

"Uh hi I guess *Ahem* we were here to warn the village about the bandits but I guess you already told them" I said

"Hmhm Anna's the name and business is my game" Said Anna

"Umm okay then Anna my name's Edgar and I'm a part of the shepherds more importantly I'm the leader from a group called SOLDIER a team that was recently made by the Exalt" Technically I was correct since Chrom had to ask Emmeryn for her opinion

"Oh new group you say?" Asked Anna with enthusiasm

"Umm yes but you-"

"So you're saying the Exalt made a new group... say do you have someone to keep track of your money" Asked Anna, of course she would

"No but you're miss-"

"Anna at your service I'll make sure to make you lot's and lot's of money, now Let's go!"...The fuck just happened

"Um boss do you know what happened?" Asked Donnel

"I have no fucking idea what just happened" I replied

"We should get moving we don't want to keep the others waiting" said Maribelle as she jabbed me with her umbrella

"Ow what the hell was that for!"

"That is for being a disgusting pig!" Replied maribelle as she stomped away behind Anna who was now fighting bandits left and right

"The hell does that even mean! Hey don't ignore me!"

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

*Sigh* well I guess this paralogue went well I mean I didn't expect Anna to join SOLDIER but hey she's here, Anna's job is to make us money and spend It in things we need for example soldiers need better weapons she buys them from wherever she gets her supplies at we're low on money she makes us do ridiculous shit to get money and she also distributes the money that we get paid with which worries me, knowing Anna she'll abuse that power horrendously but hey I can't do anything about It she has experience in something I don't As long as I know she pays everyone equally except for Panne and Gaius the former saying she didn't need money the latter because we pay him mostly with candy...

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **(Edgar and Maribelle Support conversation Level C)**_

"Ah Shakespeare I have no Idea what any of your writing means but I like it for the sex jokes" I said for some reason I found an old copy of Romeo and Juliet just Lying around so I picked it up and started reading It

"Are you studying, Edgar?" Asked Maribelle from in front of me

"Oh, hello, Maribelle. No I'm not studying I'm just reading to pass the time" I replied

"Reading up, how lovely. I hadn't realized the lowborn read at all!" Said Maribelle with amusement

"Fun fact Maribelle not every lowborn is as stupid as you think"

"But the fact that you can read is quite impressive! If my turn of phrase offended, I apologize. Forgive me?"

"*Incoherent grumbles* fine! but seriously there must be a reason you came here other than that" I said as I looked at her in the eye

"Yes. I hoped to learn more about you" She said

"Me? I'm pretty sure there are better people to ask than me" I replied

"Can you fault me for being curious about a man that has otherworldly magic and has a weapon that not even Sir Frederick can wield. You've also earned quite a bit of trust from my dear friend Lissa. It's only natural I'd want to learn more about the stranger in our midst. I suppose you could say that I hoped we could become... friends" She said. Hehehe the way Frederick face planted to the floor was one of the best things I have ever witnessed in my life and as for Lissa I am kind of training her... and wait why can't she just ask robin this, It isn't even my support conversation!

"Wait? aren't we already friends?" I asked

"Oh, I'm pleased to hear that, Edgar!" she replied happily

"*Sigh* Let's just get down to business ask me what you want and I'll try to answer It"

"Oh, lovely! That's very kind. Well, then... Tell me about the quaint customs of the unwashed masses from whence you come? I'm more interested in this "Cussing" of which you seem so fond of..."

"Nevermind I take it back!"

"Too late either you do it or else!" she gestured scissors with her hands for some reason until I realized what she meant and knowing maribelle she would do it

"W-wow take it easy we don't need to go there I'll teach you!"

"Good we will start tomorrow in the afternoon" Said Maribelle as she walked away

"That bi-"

 _ **(Edgar and Maribelle have obtained support level C)**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN:So here is paralogue 2 and a support conversation because why the hell not. Next chapter will finally progress the story so expect that in about a week or someshit**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own final fantasy VII or fire emblem except for my OC's**

"Cross-Slash" speech

 **'Blade beam' Inner thoughts**

 _ **'Omni-slash' Limit brakes activation**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!" Said Lissa who was besides Chrom for structural support

"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll!" Said Chrom

"How are you holding up Robin?" Asked Chrom

"My legs feel like they're going to break at any minute now. How you and Edgar are able to walk this much without getting tired astounds me"

"...Edgar can you carry me?" Asked Lissa

"What?! No! I'm not everyone's personal carriage ya know" Too late for the second time I'm being used as a replacement for a horse... Heh yellow polka dots, neat

"Hmm Hey you okay over there old man" I asked to the Hierarch, If I remembered correctly he betrays us but hell If I remember I haven't played the game in 2 years I can barely remember any of these things only the Important shit that happens

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous, I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times, these!" He replied

"If you say so... Jeez Lissa why are you so heavy?" I asked. This of course earned me a slap in the face by Lissa

"T-that's none of your business now keep walking!" She exclaimed as she wailed her fists on my head

"*Sigh* whatever you say oh delicate princess" I replied, this made everyone chuckle except the hierarch since he's too busy being all upetty

"I'm not delicate!" Exclaimed Lissa as she started pulling my hair

 **'*Sigh*,someone kill me...Hm? are those?!'**

"Gra ha hah! Time to die, princey!" Exclaimed a plegian fighter as him and his other comrades surrounded us

"Plegian soldiers? Damn! How did they know we were here? Everyone prepare for battle!" Exclaimed Chrom

"I may have an idea on who sold us out" I said as I glared daggers to the hierarch

"Edgar you don't mean the hierarch?! he's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years!" Exclaimed Chrom in shock

"That doesn't explain his actions though He's been all upetty ever since we got here... he knows something we don't!" I said as I pointed my buster sword towards him effectively making him piss his robes

"Guys we can talk about this later right now we have a fight in our hands..." Said Robin, but before he could come up with one of his tactics

"*Sniiiiiiiiiiff* Ahhhhhhh... Smell that men? The winds of fortune are blowing our way!" Said a random Wyrvern rider If I remember correctly his name is Vasto

"Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?" Asked the Hierarch as he ran past me and the other Shepherds

"I have orders to protect a man, true... But I see no man here! Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?" Asked Vasto expectantly

"Well, you... I mean, perhaps... You let them go free?" Said the hierarch who again started to get nervous

"No you old dumb ass It means you're as good as dead!" I said to him, might as well tell him he's about to die anyways

"Well this guy has it right, I would have given you a prize but you're still part of the enemy... Well, it doesn't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!" Exclaimed Vasto as he signaled one of his men to kill the hierarch

"W-wait you're making a hu-" He never got to finish his sentence since a Plegian fighter slit his throat

"Right! now for the main event. By moon's end, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital! Ho there! Ylisseans! Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!" Exclaimed Vasto

"As a matter of fact go fuck yourself and just saying the Queen isn't with us!" I shouted back

"Oh yeah then who's the person approaching you from behind" Replied Vasto

"Chrom!" Exclaimed Emmeryn who was being accompanied by Phila

"EMMERYN!" all of us exclaimed in shock

"What the hell are you doing here!" I shouted not caring if Frederick heard me shouting at her like that

"I couldn't leave you all to face this war alone, the people of Ylisse need to know that their Exalt stands with them" She replied

 **'No no no no this wasn't supposed to happen damn you story plot!'**

"...Phila, take Emmeryn to the rear of the column, We'll fend off these blackguards!" Said Chrom she nodded and retreated to the back lines while the other shepherds paired themselves up, this time I didn't have a partner so I was contemplating staying behind to protect Emmeryn but...

"*Huff* *Huff...* No! Plegians here as well?! Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!" Said the red haired falcon knight Cordelia!

"Is that... Gods, Cordelia?! Exclaimed Phila in shock

"She's one of my knights. Young yet quite gifted. But why is she here, she was supposed to be stationed at the border?... Oh gods! Could It mean...?" Said Phila with realization creeping to her

"Gh Right now Isn't the time to be thinking we're fighting here" I said as I was being double teamed by a Plegian sword master and a Plegian Fighter, It was easy to dodge the fighters attack since he was slow but I had difficulty dodging the sword master who was constantly barraging me with attacks

"Haaah" I heard a war cry as the sword master dropped dead then I saw Cordelia and Holy shit I would have died immediately forget about going home I'm staying here , the video game version of Cordelia has literally nothing on the real one *Ahem* but as I was narrating she killed the sword master giving me enough time to stab the stunned fighter

"Whew thanks for the save... Um what's your name?" as I said before I had to keep In character unless I run the risk of revealing my identity

"My name Is Cordelia... You must be Edgar!" She said

"Wait? how did you-" I was about to ask but she responded before I could finish

"You're quite popular with my comrades (Although I still think Chrom Is better)" She muttered the last part

"What was that?" I asked

"No! nothing at all!" She said while waving her hands around

"Umm if you say so*Ahem* Anyways we should probably get to the fighting" Cordelia simply nodded and we both headed to battle. Currently me and Cordelia were fighting the wyrvern riders since engaging an Archer is basically sending Cordelia to her death, I would have taken Virion with me but he was already with Maribelle 'cause you know they're both nobles and shit. So I had to go with Cordelia

"Watch out!" I exclaimed as I blocked a sneak attack from an archer, Cordelia quickly finished him off before he could fire again and then she blocked an attack from a Wyrvern rider more specifically Vasto

"I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!" exclaimed Vasto as he attempted to hit me again but failing miserably

"Ha nice one try again for some Gold?" I asked him mockingly and I guess he took It seriously since he started to attack me with a barrage of Axe swings and a few of them actually scratched me

"Playtime's Over!"

 _ **'Limit Break Activate: Braver'**_

I jumped as high as I could with my buster sword above my head and then I let gravity do It's thing as I swung my sword down while falling slicing the poor guy in half the wyrvern looked at Vasto's dead body and flew away... I did Cloud's victory animation since you know It's fucking cool and Cordelia noticed this as she had sparkles in her eyes. Yes! I knew doing It would look cool. Me and Cordelia went on our way to find the other Shepherds... I wonder If I ever met that guy I think his name was Ash... could I borrow some of his equipment so Cordelia can use It?, Maybe maybe not who the hell knows...

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

Well this was a frustrating day Emmeryn Is now travelling with us along with Cordelia and Phila *Sigh* I guess Fate really wants to screw me over with this one but... No! fuck that I'll make fate my bitch!

"Wow they always manage to make the food so delicious even If It's a bunch of vegetables and meat thrown In a bowl" I said to myself as I headed back to my tent, I would have stayed In the mess hall which is just a big ass tent but I always had a habit of eating away from other people...

 **'Is that Cordelia? Why the hell is she Hiding behind that bush'** I looked to where she was Looking at to see Chrom swinging Falchion around like he's fighting an Imaginary enemy...I guess she still has a crush on Chrom huh? Sorry Cordelia but there is literally no way you can marry Chrom If the game doesn't let you then that means It will never work out for you

"Hey you know spying on other people is wrong right?" I said as I was still eating my food this scared the living shit out of Cordelia

"W-w-what I-I w-wasn't!" Exclaimed Cordelia waving her hands around frantically

"Hehehe Calm down redhead I wasn't accusing you of anything, but why are you spying on chrom, can't you just go talk to him?" I really never got why she couldn't at least get a support conversation with Chrom, I don't remember correctly but if my memory serves me right she couldn't talk to Chrom because she'd get too nervous and just faint...

"I-I-I-I'm sorry but I have to go!" Exclaimed Cordelia as she sprinted away to who knows where

 **'...Well so much for helping. I should probably leave before Chrom finds me here'**

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

"... Hmm here should be a good training spot" I muttered to myself. I may be a powerful warrior but that doesn't mean I shouldn't train

Some time later

"*Pant* *Pant* There that should do It for practice" By practice I was swinging my sword to an Imaginary enemy mainly I've been trying to be more efficient with the buster sword I might be able to swing It around and all that but If I try to hit a weak spot I know I'll fail I'm honestly surprised I've made It this far just by swinging my sword all over the place. . . Why do I feel like I'm being watched

"... Hey you over there hiding behind that tree come out now!" I said with the most stern voice I could muster a few seconds passed before the mysterious figure started running away

"Oh no you're not" thanks to my knowledge of final fantasy magic I used earth magic to create a hole on the floor trapping whoever was watching me. I walked over and peered over the hole and it was... THARJA!

"Tch I guess I've been found out" Said Tharja as she averted her glaze from me

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" I asked repairing the hole with my magic, I knew for a fact that tharja was not supposed to appear until we reached the border so... why now

"If you must know my name is Tharja a dark mage from Plegia"

"...If that's true then what business do you have with the shepherds?"

"...I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm a afraid. A ... dark side" she muttered the last part

"So basically you don't fight for anyone? Hm... Why don't you join the shepherds" C'mon this better work, I need her for operation screw robin over

"...You would trust me?" asked tharja with a bit of confusion

"What if this is all a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?" she asked me expectantly

"Heh, trust me I've been trained to read people and just by looking at you I know you wouldn't do it to me, besides I already have to watch my back constantly whether you're with us or not" I said copying a little bit of Chrom's lines from the game

"Well that's odd... Usually when I bring up the backstabbing part the discussion is over... All right then consider me your new ally. . . I'll watch over your every move" Tharja said the last part to herself with a grin

 **'Brr what was that it felt so cold... well whatever once Tharja meets robin my plan Is complete *Insert evil laughter here*'** Little did our protagonist knew. he played himself...

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

 _ **Unknown Location**_

"I'm sorry Master Grima, That Outrealmer ruined everything he changed the course of history" said Validar with venom In his voice why wouldn't he? his plans were all ruined by a single man who wan't even supposed to exist

"...No there Is one way to kill him and restore the Events to their proper Course, but It requires you to forget about the avatar robin" Replied Grima the fell dragon that was slain by the first Exalt doomed without a body, he was also livid that the man named Edgar almost ruined his plan to destroy the world... Almost

"R-really?" asked Validar disbelievingly, of course who would blame him Edgar basically changed the fate of the world by saving the Exalt from her death

"...Yes... but It requires me to summon someone that has unbelievable powers... I'm ashamed to admit this but he may be stronger than me. So I will need your help In summoning him" Said Grima in his distorted voice

"If I may ask who Is this mystery person we are talking about?" asked Validar

"The person we are talking about is referred In his world as... _**The One Winged Angel**_ "

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: There ya have It I finally bothered to progress the story *Insert confetti noises here* We also recruited two fire emblem awakening waifus *Insert more confetti sounds here* now the only dilemma Is you guessed It T** ** _he One Winged Angel Sepiroth._** **.. how bad do you think Edgar's ass is gonna be kicked**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own final fantasy VII or fire emblem except for my OC's**

"Cross-Slash" speech

 **'Blade beam' Inner thoughts**

 **'Omni-slash' Limit brakes activation**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"*Sigh* Go scout ahead they said you're promoted now so it shouldn't be a problem they said, and to make things worse I'm stuck with Tharja!" I hissed to myself. I don't feel like making a super In-depth explanation so I'll just tell you the Important details. First off I introduced Tharja to the Shepherds and It went south really quickly Frederick went ballistic on me he just would not let up. Lucky for me Chrom's Insane trust in people saved my ass on that one so I recruited her Into SOLDIER because she would be under my protection and whatever problem she causes I'll have to fix so that Immediately takes a huge load off of Chrom and the shepherds. That's the good news, the bad news Is that operation screw over robin failed miserably I introduced her to Robin but Instead of going Into creepy stalker mode she just acted the same way she did with the other shepherds because It turns out she likes me instead of robin god fucking dammit! The better news Is that everyone In the army got promoted with the master seals Chrom brought from who knows where luckily for me when Lissa turned Into a war cleric Chrom asked me to train her so I don't have to worry about secretly training her without Chrom's consent... I didn't even know I could get promoted with the master seal but I do now. I am currently wearing Clouds outfit from Kingdom Hearts 1.5 (Which Is the only kingdom hearts game I played since It never really stood out to me. Let the hate rain down upon this poor soul), It helped me when It came to the badass factor especially with my bandaged sword which somehow made me way more Intimidating then I should be according to Lissa and Donnel who Is now in the Mercenary class *Ahem* but that's enough narrating about miscellaneous stuff like that on to the story

"Jeez this wind Isn't letting up... Hey tharja you okay back there?" I asked as I looked behind me to see some parts of tharja's clothes ripped open... wait does It even count as clothing she literally wears a see trough spandex... no boner! she might be really hot and she also has that body... No no no! fuck that I'll leave her to Henry...

"Yes I'm doing well" was tharja's response as she looked away from me like the creepy stalker she is

"Hm... we should find somewhere to rest this wind Isn't letting up and I don't think we'll make It back to the Shepherds In time" I said but before we could do anything a random fireball shot towards me I successfully blocked the attack, I lowered my buster sword to see Plegians surrounding us

"Shit! Tharja stay close to me" dammit this is the chapter when you can recruit Nowi and Gregor but I don't have the other shepherds with me!

"Help me!" I heard someone shout from behind to see Nowi running In our direction with Gregor tailing her... my words can't describe which sick fuck at intelligent systems would make Nowi wear that outfit I mean I know she was a slave so I know they probably used her as a you know what but seriously man how does Japan get away with this shit

"Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?" Ha I always liked gregors Russian accent don't know why though but right now Isn't the time for that

"Augh! GET AWAY! please mister help me he's trying to hurt me!" Shouted Nowi as she clung to my red cape choking me in the process

"...Listen friend Gregor only want to-" Huh I'm pretty sure the dialogue was longer than this

"Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath" Huh I completely forgot about the Grimleals for a second

"Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!" Exclaimed Gregor

"*Sigh* We can continue this talk later Gregor do you have a weapon on you?" I asked him

"I got sword right here" He said as he unsheathed his Iron sword

"Good what about you Nowi?" I asked

"I got my dragonstone right here" She said as she pulled out her dragonstone from her clothes

"Okay then let's think for a bit we're surrounded by enemy troops and we're just a group of four including a dark mage a mercenary, a manakete and a first class SOLDIER the only simple conclusion is easy really... do the one thing I haven't done throughout this whole fanfiction fucking summon!"

"Wait what's a-" Tried to ask Nowi but I cut her off

"Everyone get behind me while I do the summon" I said as a pop up menu appeared in front of me

 **Use summon**

 _ **Yes or No**_

 **'Of course i'm going to summon that was the whole point of me saying I was'**

 ** _Which summon do you wish to use_**

 ** _Shiva, Ifrit or bahamut_**

 **'Eh? when did I unlock him... I guess It must've been when I was upgrading myself... and no this Isn't like that gamer ability crap I mean it is a little bit but unlike the people who have it I'm not a fucking OP guy that can one punch man everyone he meets I'm just a guy with cloud strife's powers or should I say zack's since-'**

 **Sorry we are having technical difficulties please wait while we take care of the problem**

 **'And that's who cloud really was *Ahem* but anyways my summon would be bahamut...**

 **Summon requirements appropriate please proceed to the summoning ritual**

And with that I did the summoning animation that I used to bring Lummi here (I should really tell Sumia to give her back even if she is attached to Lummi she's still my mount and I really, really want to be a chocobo knight) a magic circle appeared below me as it engulfed me with light causing the Plegians to stop their ambush and look at me with shock and a little bit of awe... Um I'm pretty sure something should've happened by now unless It's the-

*BOOM*

 **'Holy shit that's a big sword!'** I exclaimed as I fell backwards and here he comes that majestic final fantasy XV fuck Bahamut...

 **'holy crap those are so many giant swords this is easily the best thing I've ever seen!'**

 **'Special summon attack- Sable Artema'**

Put whatever epic majestic music you like because this is so cool I am literally watching a fucking godly being kill Plegians like ants! screw this go watch his summon on YouTube I don't give a flying fuck whoo!

"Hehehe I guess It's victory for us huh?" I said as Bahamut's swords dissipated... Let me tell you something summoning reeeeaaallyyy takes it out of you I could barely stay conscious after that but it was worth it as soon as bahamut disappeared they started to mutter something and then they ran away

"Sooo... we should probably head back... oh hey the shepherds, those fucks..." were my last words before I fell unconscious

 _ **Sometime Later**_

"Ugh... what the hell happened, oh yeah I summoned a literal god... Umm why am I naked seriously what the fuck! well at least I still got my underwear on so that's good. I should probably get dressed" I said to myself as I reached for my clothes that were folded on a chair nearby

"Hey everyone" I said as I entered the mess hall but instead of being greeted back I got immediately surrounded by everyone else

"Whoa! have you ever heard of personal space!" I exclaimed as I tried to back away from them

"W-what the heck was that thing?!" Asked Lissa

"*Sigh* Didn't I tell you I could summon things to help me in battle that "thing" Is one of my summons but I don't use them since It really takes a toll on my body" I responded

"But... how?" Asked Chrom so I used my knowledge of final fantasy X to explain them about my summons, surprisingly they believed me and soon enough they went off to do their own stuff probably building up support conversations. As for me I simply grabbed food and sat at a nearby wooden table and ate...

"Edgar!" I heard the noblewoman Maribelle call to me

"Um what is it maribelle?" I asked, just to clarify I've never even got one support conversation with maribelle ever so I'm basically going In blind

"A question about the material we covered yesterday" she said

"Ah, you mean my lessons on the vast language of cussing" I responded

"Precisely, yes. I immediately set about to practice what you'd taught me, but... Well, everyone I spoke to looked askance, or avoided eye contact altogether. Others contorted with glee, as if they were stifling laughter"

"Wait, you used those cuss words? Out loud? in public?!" someone grab a gun and shoot me

"If you hope to communicate with a person, you must first speak their language, no? And the quickest way to internalize new knowledge is to put it into practice!"

"Yeeeees, both of those are technically true. But, Maribelle, when we talked, I... *Sigh* the examples I taught you are only for intimate friends If you say that to strangers you're basically Insulting them"

"What?! You knew this and didn't tell me? Did you hope to ruin me?! Wait... So when I told Chrom he was a little Fa-*Beep* You mean to tell me that was inappropriate?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd actually use them... Wait... you fo-"

"One moment. If you taught me all of those cuss words, then you must consider us intimate friends?" she asked with a growing grin

"Uh... Yeeeeeess" I'm regretting my decision to open my mouth

"I'm afraid i had no idea! I'm flattered, Edgar, truly. In that case, I ought have begun practice with you. Forgive me"

"No, that's not... I don't..." at this point I hand no fucking idea on what was happening anymore

"Awright then you little *Beep* *Beep* Everything's as good as a *Beep* *Beep *Extra long Beep* Ain't It? you sack of *Beep*" Those words are literally the worst you can say In public the fact that she somehow found these words is beyond me (I'll leave them up to your Imaginations)

"MARIBELLE! Stop it! Please! That's literally the most offensive you can get! Look, I'll clear things up with everyone. Okay? I'll take the blame just promise me for the love of Naga (God) promise me you'll never talk like that again" I can feel myself dying on the inside

"Well I suppose if it's that important to you..."

"Thank you"

"Hey, no worries you big *Beep* I'll shut my *Beep* and *Beep* from those annoying *Extra long offensive as hell Beep*" Those words are even more offensive than the last ones what the fuck

"What the?! I never taught you those words! How the fuck did you learn them!"

"Hm-hm! I'm afraid THAT is my little secret..."

"Kill me"

 _ **Edgar and Maribelle achieved support level B**_

Well after all of that was over I went to the others and explained why Maribelle was using such "Barbaric" language as Virion refers it as. This Immediately put me knee deep in shit mainly being stuck on kitchen duty. I also still had to do my job as the head of SOLDIER which has been filling up with new recruits as of late, it wouldn't be a problem... if it wasn't for the fact that all of them are literally women! seriously I have one thousand recruits and not a single one is a boy... Actually there is one but he's... *Sigh* he's a damn trap! his name is Oliver and like all traps he looks like a girl imagine totsuka Saika from My teen romantic comedy SNAFU but she *Ahem* I mean he has the same skin color as me and his hair is black, to say everyone was surprised was an understatement Virion like the dog he is flirted with Oliver but when he found out Oliver was a guy... let's just say Virion will be out of a few battles. *Sigh* But Oliver is useful. He's a huge weapons nerd so he has alot of unique weapons that have secondary functions for example a sword that can also be used as a flamethrower, a lance coated with electricity and the list goes on and on so I won't bother to explain this anymore on the story please!...

 ** _Chapter 9 begin (just letting you know)_**

 _ **Plegian throne room**_

"...So, Captain, let me be certain I understand your report... Not only did you fail In capturing Exalt Emmeryn but you also did NOT confirm that the Ylissean party carries the Fire Emblem... and on top of that your whole group was eliminated by a shepherd that apparently summoned an otherworldly being ...Is that the gist of it?" asked Aversa

"Y-yes milady but thanks to our spies we did manage to find out who he is. His name is Edgar and he isn't a part of the Shepherds he is in a secret group called SOLDIER which are elite units that protect the Exalt Emmeryn at all costs" Said only plegian that managed to survive Bahamut's rain of swords

"Hm... Is that so? Well at least you weren't completely useless" said Aversa as she walked up to the Plegian captain and stabbed him right through the heart

"Do try not to kill ALL the soldiers, my dear. We'll need a few for the welcoming party. The Ylisseans will be here soon, Prince Chrom and the Emblem among them, I'm sure. Hm but this Soldier group... it seems we'll have to take care of them first before we can make our move on Exalt Emmeryn" Said Gangrel

"...And when they actually arrive" asked Aversa

"It will be a massacre worthy of their legendary father!" Replied Gangrel

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

"Sir the Plegians have retreated back to their own territory they no longer occupy the deserts" Said a feroxi spy as he came into the room

"This is it, then" said Basilio to himself

"Hm... I guess you put the Plegians on edge with that summon of yours, Edgar" Said Chrom

"Yeah, but who knows what their planning. Remember they're back in their own territory which means they'll have better chances to fight us off" I said. So far everything has been progressing smoothly, tomorrow we'll go in to Plegia and kill Gangrel for good

"Chin up, Edgar! if it wasn't for that we would still be stuck fighting those Plegian dogs in those damn deserts. *Sigh* But now is on to the hard part getting into Plegia and killing that damn Gangrel without us dying in the process" Said Flavia

"We'll find a way to see it through, Edgar. Robin's the one who should be worried though he's the one who's coming up with the plan to break in to Plegia. This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home" Said Chrom trying to reassure me

"*Sigh* Chrom not everything is easy, knowing Gangrel he'll have a contingency plan ready if he fails to stop us from getting in" I replied

"We won't know until we go find out ourselves" He said as he patted me on the back, Dammit Chrom!

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

"they were expecting us just like I predicted... Everyone get into positions!" said Robin as he went with Stahl, I went with Cordelia because of the obvious mobility and also because of Libra if I can get to her *Ahem* I mean him (god I keep forgetting he's a guy) I'll be able to recruit him into SOLDIER. I need an experienced healer for the girls back at camp knowing the training regimen I gave them one of them is bound to break one of their body parts... maybe he can also help the healers in training as well...

"Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!" Said Chrom as he unsheathed his falchion

"Oh will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men, kill him. kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM ALL!" Exclaimed Gangrel as he left with Aversa which was our cue to attack I immediately jumped into battle cutting down two Plegian lancers while Cordelia killed a Plegian mage rinse and repeat that a few times and we're close to Libra who is currently kicking Plegian ass

"Hey you over there what are you doing here alone?" I asked as I approached Libra

"Good heavens! You're Edgar the guardian angel to Her Grace The Exalt" Exclaimed Libra, Wait since when am I referenced as a religious figure

"You know me?" to be honest I was trying not to get noticed by the people of Ylisse

"Know you? Of course I do, All Ylissean clergy do. I must thank the gods for uniting us! Oh, dearest and most heavenly fa-" well so much for staying hidden from the public

"With all due respect, now is not the time for prayer, it's action that's called for" I said

"Ah too true! we hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution" Said Libra

"Then where are the others?"

"Alas, there were. I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle... But no longer! Pray. Let my axe serve you and your party!"

"Hm alright but If you really want to help go to prince Chrom and help them. if they ask who sent you tell them I did, he's in the front lines as we speak... but I have to ask if you're a man why do you look so much like a woman?" sorry but I just had to ask this surprised Libra and Cordelia who was silent throughout me and Libra's conversation

"... My mother would treat me as a woman instead of a man because of my feminine figure" was all he said

"Oh... well this is awkward let's just pretend this never happened" I said she nodded and left to find Chrom

"...Edgar, How did you know he was a man?" Asked Cordelia

"Let's just say I have a keen eye *Ahem* but anyways we should join the others, no doubt they already pushed the Plegians back" I said she nodded and we went back to the other Shepherds who were finishing off some wyrven riders leaving the enemy Knight boss (or mini boss in this case) as the only left and you know the routine I murdered him since you know mini bosses are easy as shit and he also dropped a dracoshield which I gladly took away

"Cordelia go get the others It's time to end this war" I said the faster I kill Gangrel the better chances of history being rewritten

"Heh, sending away your only support was your most fatal mistake" said Aversa as she summoned a whole army of Risen around me!

"Wait what?! this wasn't supposed to happen they're so many of them! and they're all promoted what the fuck! Dammit If i try to summon know they'll maul me to death before I can summon. Chrom you better hurry you son of a bitch I don't want to be the one replacing Emmeryn this chapter "

 _ **With the other Shepherds**_

"Captain Chrom! Edgar has taken down the enemy captain" Said Cordelia

"Then what are we waiting for let's go now!" Exclaimed Chrom as he and the other Shepherds marched forward not knowing of the intense battle going on ahead

 _ **With Edgar**_

"Goddammit where the hell are you Chrom!" these Risen just keep fucking spawning the more I kill them and the fucking pain that I'm going through is unbearable I feel like collapsing but I can't. damn you fit body!

"*Pant* *Pant* I think that's the last of them and not a moment to soon my whole body feels like its burning... Gangrel is full of surprises isn't he"

"Surprise!" Exclaimed Gangrel as he hit me with his levin sword

"Gah... Fuck that hurts!"

"once I'm done with you you'll be begging for death to take you away!"

"I highly doubt that"

"What do yo-"

"Potion..." I took out the potion and immediately drank it which restored my stamina

"It's time to die asshole" I said as I lunged forward aiming for his head but the little shit is faster than he looks and dodged the attack which he took the opportunity to counter attack which I also dodged this went up for five minutes until Gangrel got me into a choke hold

"What are you going to do now choke to death!" Exclaimed Gangrel

 **'Damn what do I do think think think! Oh wait time to pull a Goku'**

*Chomp*

"GAAAAH. Son of a-! Mother-!

*Slash*

"Agh. You slashed my face!"

"You bit my hand!"

"YOU SLASHED ME IN THE FACE!"

"YOU BIT MY FUCKING HAND"

"AHHHHHHH"

"RAHHHHHH"

*Slash*

... *Thud*

"Oh thank god I was the one who lived but just to make sure *Stab* *Stab* *stab* there now he's dead... VICTORY BITCHES!" and then after that I fell to the ground darkness consuming my eyes

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **An: And there we go chapter 10 hooray Emmeryn isn't dead (because she wasn't in this chapter like at all) but anyways sorry this chapter took longer than it should honestly I was planning to release it last week but E3 happened and when I heard dragon ball fighterz announced I came so hard I was saving my money for fire emblem warriors but fuck that game It's all about dragon ball fighterz bitches. But in order to prepare myself for it I've been playing the living crap out of Guilty gear xrd rev 2 sooo yeah that's all I got to say enjoy this chapter and see you next time**


	11. Chapter 11 (Sort of)

**I do not own final fantasy VII or fire emblem except for my OC's**

"Cross-Slash" speech

 **'Blade beam' Inner thoughts**

 ** _'Omni-slash' Limit brakes activation_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gh, dammit my head hurts" I started to stand up. I touched my forehead only to feel blood leaking out so I probably have a serious concussion right now and everything is so damn blurry I can't see anything other than red and the only thing I can hear is the sound of the wind blowing and the sound of fire surrounding me...

"Wait fire!?" my vision cleared up to see everything around me on fire literally everything the sand the dead people, everything! but who could have done this it couldn't be Grima he doesn't appear until very later on... Unless

 **(Insert dissidia final fantasy OST- One Winged Angel)**

"I see you're awake now" I recognize that voice anywhere... It's Sepiroth! but what the hell is he doing here!

"What the hell are you doing here!" I shouted grabbing my buster sword from the ground

"I should be asking you the same question outrealmer you aren't supposed to be here either" Sepiroth said

"W-what do you mean by that" but I didn't get an answer as he unsheathed his katana masamune and lunged at me so fast I barely managed to block his katana I tried to attack back but he just deflected my attacks like nothing and whenever I even managed to actually scratch him he would jump away. So we kept circling each other attacking whenever we had a chance. It's pure fucking concentration that's keeping me alive. If I fuck up now there's no coming back from death... Unless I have Phoenix feathers. Which I don't so I'm screwed If Sepiroth manages to severely injure me

"What's the matter I know you have more power within you" Sepiroth said as he kept attacking forcing me to be on the defensive. As soon as I had the chance I jumped away from Sepiroth while using my ice magic to freeze one of his legs once I landed I immediately charged as fast as I could

"Gh... Hyyaa" I slashed him directly on his chest but it didn't even faze him

"Pathetic. Even with his abilities you're weak" He said as he kicked me away effectively breaking all of my ribs and the Ice on his leg so you can imagine in how much pain I was I could barely stand up the only thing that kept me from falling over like a drunken idiot is my buster sword and since I didn't want to look like a complete bitch In front of a fucking legend I held my screams of pain In . *Sigh* But like the idiot protagonist I am I decided to charge at him one last time... Until he snapped my neck by simply bitch slapping me aside... so yeah that's a fun experience. here I am my body twitching violently as I struggled to stay alive. Sepiroth coming closer to me with his giant sword ready to pierce it through me... fanfuckingtastic...

*Clank*

"...L-Lucina!" where in the bloody he- Oh yeah I forgot she arrives late to the battle not that it will make a difference anyways...

"Gh I won't let you kill him!" Exclaimed Lucina as she barely managed to push away Sepiroth's sword

"...Move this is none of your concern" threatened Sepiroth as he pointed his blade at Lucina

Lucina said nothing as she reached for an Item in her pocket

'Wait is that a flashbang!? where did sh- GAAAAAHH' Lucina threw the flashbang stunning Sepiroth and making me blind she quickly ran over to me and started to carry my limp body away from a flashbanged Sepiroth... Why is this giving me an ominous sense of deja-vu?

 **OST End**

 _ **Castle Ferox**_

"We lost so much..." Said Robin in a somber tone his plan failed not only did Emmeryn die but they were forced to retreat after Sepiroth appeared and started to annihilate the Ylissean army leaving Edgar for dead then they had to fight mustafa and his men and as it turns out Edgar didn't kill the real Gangrel the one he killed was a fake so the real one is hiding somewhere else. Honestly It was a miracle that they all managed to make it in one piece. Currently the Shepherds were in the Plegian throne room mourning two deaths...

"*Sob* *Sniff* Emm.. Oh, Emm..." Lissa cried out as she tried to contain her tears but failed miserably

"I should have been with the Exalt to prevent her death. I have failed as a knight..." Frederick said with shame

"So what now oaf?" Flavia asked Basilio

"Don't look to me I'm not in charge!" Basilio quickly retorted

"Ugh... I picked a fine time to regain the full throne..."

"Chrom I'm... I'm sorry. My plan just wasn't enough" Said Robin

"You did your best, Robin... You have our thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now..." Said Chrom as he looked away from Robin

"...We could have saved Edgar. Yet we left him in the damn desert to rot!" Exclaimed Chrom as punched a nearby pillar leaving a punch mark on it

"It wasn't your fault Chrom" said Robin as he tried to comfort Chrom

"And Emmeryn... she sacrificed her life for me. So I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose her own death for me! She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people..." Said Chrom who was at the brink of tears

"Chrom... Listen to me. Look at me I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together... maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself you just have to give people hope in whatever way you can... I'm sure Edgar would've thought the same thing" said Robin

"And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Robin, what if I drag you down with me?"

"If you aren't worthy then you'll keep at it until you are. And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for isn't it?"

"...Thanks Robin... My Shepherds...My warriors... There is work to be done Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse For Emmeryn and Edgar we shall avenge them both by killing that bastard Gangrel once and for all!" Exclaimed Chrom as he raised his Falchion in the air causing a loud cheer from the Shepherds as they also raised their respective weapons

"Right! that bastard took my future husband so now It's time for payback! The whole Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!" exclaimed Flavia

"Wait you were serious about that!? I thought you were just teasing him woman!? Regardless count me in on this fight!" Exclaimed Basilio

"I-I'd like to go, too, if I may. The Exalt did me a kindness once" said Olivia

"She did?" Asked Chrom

"Y-yes, sire. It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance..."

"No It's okay, we need all the help we can get even if you can only dance it will still help us greatly"

"HA! Now that's the spirit let's go kill that son of a whore!" Exclaimed Basilio as he marched out of Castle Ferox

"You heard him Shepherds let's go!"

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

...

...

"...Come mierda hija the puta!... Huh what the hell happened? (Go eat shit you son of a bitch in English)" I said trying to stand up but I was still weak from battiling Sepiroth himself... More like the biggest beatdown In the history of fanfictions... maybe who the fuck knows. Wait where's Lucina I remember that she saved me from getting skewered by Sepiroth with a flashbang apparently but how!? I'm not the smartest person around so there is literally no way in hell I could have created a flashbang so how... I completely forgot about Oliver didn't I?

"I see you're finally awake" said Lucina who was currently roasting a wild boar

"Oh hey Lucina" I said as I started to stretch

"What did I miss while I was getting destroyed?" I asked her

"...Emmeryn sacrificed herself to stop the war from happening and the Shepherds think you're dead... and you actually didn't kill Gangrel you killed a fake" Lucina said as she took a bite out of her boar

"Fuck!" I shouted as I punched a tree making it fall over. Goddammit Emmeryn why just... why, the one fucking time I'm not there someone fucking dies!

"*Sigh* Great just fucking great the one time I'm not there someone dies..." I said as I sat down next to Lucina and ripped off one of the boars legs

"...I-I know how you feel" said Lucina

"Hm how so?"

"In the future we really couldn't do anything against the Risen we always defended the civilians while the Ylissean soldiers sacrificed their lives to protect them... If it wasn't for you and SOLDIER me and everyone else would've already died..." said Lucina as she looked down

"What do you mean by that?"

"...We were surrounded by the Risen. They caught us by surprise and almost killed everyone but you came with your troops and helped us...but they were too many and you ended up sacrificing your life by summoning... After that I was forced to command SOLDIER and... well if I'm here you can imagine the results and to add more salt to injury I failed to stop aunt Emmeryn from dying" Geez talk about depressing... Oh no she's about what do I do, people don't like it when the waifu is upset!...

*Pat* *Pat*

"Hm that may be so but don't give up yet... even in the most dire situations there will always be hope so just because you failed to stop Emmeryn's death doesn't mean you already failed they're still more ways to change the future... Lucina? oh she's sleeping on my lap *Sigh* I might as well go to sleep.."

 ** _Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete_**

"...So this is were the Shepherds are fighting at right?" I asked Lucina as I looked at the border wastes which really lived up to it's name mainly because of all the dead things in it recent and old

"Yes this is where the Shepherds and the Plegian troops fight each other luckily for them Aunt Emmeryn's sacrifice wasn't in vain" said Lucina as we started to descend the cliff we were on

"...Soo Lucina"

"Yes fathe- I-I mean Edgar!" She blurted out. Well this is already awkward

"...If or when the others discover your secret what do you plan on doing?"

"*Sigh* I don't know I never really thought of it. I was so busy trying to figure out where the others were and preventing the future from becoming dark I never really came up with a plan... and honestly I don't want to be close to _**him**_ " she spat the last part rather venomously

"Right I forgot you hate your father" God It's so weird In the canon version of fire emblem Lucina always looked up to Chrom but this Lucina hates him with every fiber in her body you can just tell from that glare that she wants to strangle Chrom to death and I wouldn't blame her, if Chrom was really that bad of a man in the future then good on future me for kicking his ass

"...Wait where are we going. this doesn't look like the right way" seriously it looks like we're going somewhere else entirely

"I'm pretty sure this is the right way... Although I did arrive late to the battles because I kind of got lost"

"You what!? You know what I don't want to know about it let's just hurry up the faster we get to the Shepherds the better" after that it was silence we didn't even make a sound as we continued to walk through the border wastes...

"HELP!" we heard a scream of a woman from behind us we turned around to see a woman in probably her mid twenties running towards us with a baby in her arms

"What's the problem ma'am?" I asked as I catched her from falling

"Please you have to help us M-my village is under attack by bandits!" exclaimed the woman

"Please Ma'am can you tell us where your village is?" asked Lucina the woman nodded and pointed towards a forest that I somehow missed

"Please you have to hurry there was a young woman who helped me escape she's probably still fighting them" this seemed to get Lucina's attention

"Can you please tell me how she looked like?" she asked immediately

"Umm she had long braided purple hair and she had rather dark skin apparently she claimed to be from Regna Ferox"

"...Ma'am stay here we'll handle those bandits!" said Lucina as she unsheathed her or should I say parallel buster sword... yeah I'll go with parallel buster sword *Ahem* as I was narrating she unsheathed the parallel buster sword and grabbed me by my wrist as she started running towards the direction of the village

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

"Hey you stinking pig why don't you mess with someone who can actually fight and leave these people alone" Yelled a young woman who fit the village woman's description

"Who are you supposed to be... you know what it doesn't matter. Heh heh heh you're from Regna Ferox aren't you? Hmph you'll make a pretty little slave! hear me you feroxi bitch because as of today you have a new master and his name is Bianvi" said the Plegian bandit known as Bianvi as he whistled loudly. a few seconds passed and other Plegian bandits started to emerge from all directions

"pinches malditos (Damn you in english)" was the only thing she said as she drew her silver sword out and got into a fighting stance she didn't know there were going to be so many bandits but she didn't care as she shouted...

"Vengan aquí maricónes para que les de una espada por sus traseros! (Come here faggots so I can put my sword right up you asses or anus I don't care which one)"

 _ **To be continued**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: There you go ladies and Gentleman a new chapter and as you noticed I wrote something original for once *Confetti noises* (also sorry for the to be continued thing) as you can already tell from her cursing in Spanish she is Edgar's daughter but her identity and her mother's will be revealed next chapter... who am I kidding I probably already gave it away but here's a little hint for the future she's not the only one who knows Spanish... I'll let that sink in. Also sorry that Sepiroth's appearance wasn't really good it's just that it's difficult for me to write him since I haven't played final fantasy VII in some time *Sigh* I'm not a high quality writer so do forgive me if his introduction is kind of cringy but anyways enjoy the chapter and I'll see you all later Ciao~!**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own final fantasy VII or fire emblem except for my OC's

"Cross-Slash" speech

 **'Blade beam' Inner thoughts**

 ** _'Omni-slash'_** **Limit brakes activation**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Vengan aquí maricónes para que les de una espada por sus traseros! (Come here faggots so I can put my sword right up you asses)"

...

"Okay Lucina what was that?" I asked as long as I know I'm the only guy in this entire fucking world that can speak Spanish and hearing someone else speak Spanish is kind of a what the fuck moment for me and i refuse to believe I have a child from the future since I've been trying to actually avoid having a child so I need a damn explanation right fucking now

"Um... All I can say is that you'd be surprised who you marry"

"What do you mean by that be more specific!"

"Um... Uh Oh hey there's the village!" exclaimed Lucina as she ran past me

"Hey come back here!" I shouted as I chased after her

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

"Geez they burned everything to the ground... well not everything since they still need to burn the other half of the village that is somehow inta-" I couldn't finish what I was about to say because you guessed it a-

*BOOM*

"...Nevermind... me and my big mouth *Sigh* so Lucina let's go get my "Daughter"... saying that feels weird" I said as I went to the source of the explosion with Lucina following closely behind skip a little bit of time and I'm seeing a girl around Lucina's age with the same description from the woman kicking everyone's ass while shouting a bunch of Spanish curse words only I know... It's safe to assume she's my daughter... I'm pretty sure she already killed everyone so I guess we don't have to fight hooray I guess

"Maria!" exclaimed Lucina as she ran towards her and Maria did the same

"Lucina! holy shit I thought I was the only one that got here" said maria as she hugged Lucina

"...Um ok so sorry to ruin your little reunion but-" I couldn't finish since I was tackled by Maria

"Father!" she exclaimed as she hugged me even harder almost breaking my back luckily I managed to pull her off of me

"Goddamn you have a strong fucking grip *Sigh* so I take it that you're my future daughter?" I asked

"Yep I even have solid proof just look into my eyes and you'll see" she said as she grabbed me from my cheeks and put my face closer to hers. I waited for a few seconds and then I saw her eyes glow

"Hm so it appears you're my child... damn this is so weird" I said to myself

"Why do you say that?" she asked

"Because I'm not a damn parent yet hell I don't even who your mother is!"

"Oh you mean mamma Flavia?"

"Um come again?"

"Yeah mamma Flavia you married her and some other people in the future...Let's just say things got pretty fucking weird" said Maria

"*Ahem* Not to interrupt but this would be a good time to start moving again the shepherds have probably reached the climax of their battle with the mad king Gangrel" said Lucina

"Yeah you're right! I can't wait to meet mom again!" exclaimed Maria as she grabbed me by my left wrist and started to drag me into the forest but before we could actually go into the forest an arrow whizzed over my head lodging itself on a tree we all turned around to see some guy that I won't bother to describe because he's about to die anyways

"You thought It was over wasn't it well too bad I'm still alive. Now *Whistle* either you surrender or we'll just kill you" said Bianvi as he stood up in a pile of rubble with a bunch of mercenaries behind him

"Come mierda (Go eat shit) I already kicked half of your little bandit group's ass so I suggest you fuck off before I decide to shove this sword right down your throat and trust me when I say I'll do something I will do it" said Maria with a feral grin on her face

"Huh? what's with all of the bandits?" I asked

"Oh esos pendejos (those assholes) they're just idiots that are trying to make me their slaves but are failing really miserably"

"Is that so? pfft bunch of fucking idiots *Yawn* if that's the case let's just kick their asses and leave we've already wasted enough time as it is " I said as I unsheathed my Buster Sword and got into a fighting stance and that's when the bandits decided to charge but compared to the Risen and Plegian soldiers I fought it was basically child's play

"C'mon people are you even trying!" I exclaimed as I kept dodging the mercenaries attacks "Seriously I bet even my little sister can do better than you. then again all of you are a bunch of old guys" I said to myself as I just got bored and started to cut them down

"Oh shit they're killing my men like they're bugs. Well no use staying here" said Bianvi to himself as he grabbed an Iron axe and started to sneak away

"You're not going anywhere you little shit" said Maria as she stabbed one of Bianvi's hands into the wall of a house that was still standing and then using his axe to stab his other hand into the wall

"Augh fuck! you bi-"

"Oh shut hell up" said Maria as she grabbed her sword and slit his throat

"Wait... Dammit I didn't shove my sword down his throat! *Sigh* Whatever at least he's dead... piece of crap" said Maria as she walked away

"Hey! Are you done over there?" asked Maria as she slid down some rubble

"Yeah this is the last one" said Lucina as she killed an archer

"Finally this shit is over" I said as I sheathed my Buster sword and walked up to Maria and Lucina

"Yeah you can say that again... Anyways now that those bandits are out of our way what you need is a giant HUG!" exclaimed Maria as she hugged me

"Woah! *Sigh* Can you stop now?" this is so fucking embarrassing considering I have a girl that's my daughter from the future who is probably as old if not older than me hugging me like I'm her damn teddy bear

"Nope" she simply responded

"*Sigh* I don't have time to deal with this bullshit, Lucina... Sweetheart 'It's so fucking weird saying that!' we've wasted enough time here let's go see if we can find the survivors of this clusterfuck, go find the woman we left in the woods and fucking go find the shepherds" I said as I pried Maria off of me and started to walk towards some abandoned buildings hoping I could find survivors...

After searching around the ruined village I found a handful of survivors hiding in a broken down tavern they were mostly women and children with very few men in them and luckily for the woman we left behind in the woods her name is Natalie her husband is still alive. We reunited them, I was guilt tripped to give them money by my daughter and Lucina and then I left running as fast as my legs could take me back to the border wastes hopefully the shepherds are still there... you may be asking why isn't your daughter and Lucina coming with you it's simple really they didn't want to screw with the timeline more than they should

 **With the Shepherds**

"Sire the remaining Plegian forces are surrendering en masse!" exclaimed a Ylissean soldier as he ran up to Chrom

"Order our forces to cease fighting at once" said Chrom

"Yes, sire!" said the Ylissean soldier as went back into the battlefield to stop the fighting

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

"Then it's finished. Once their messenger delivers our terms that's it. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all" said Flavia

"We've won... Somehow I don't feel like celebrating" said Chrom as looked at the ground

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now" said Basilio

"Regna ferox lost many good soldiers today. We need to see to our dead and then attend to the living and rebuild our army" said Flavia

"I'm sorry, Flavia. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion-"

"Don't worry about our finances Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury they have more than enough to afford it" said Flavia

"Heh I pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer" said Basilio chuckling to himself

"Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come visit Ylisstol..."

"HEY ASSHOLES!"

"Huh!? is that Edgar's voice?" asked Robin out loud

"There's no way he could've survived!" said Chrom in shock as he turned around to where he heard Edgar's voice which was on top of a hill

"I"m *Wheeze* still alive *Cough* Bitches *Wheeze* Oh god running all the way here took the air right out of me" I said as I fell on my ass in front of Chrom, Basilio, Flavia, and Robin who was laughing his ass off

"Oh so that's how you greet your friend you pretentious prick" I said as I got back up

"Sorry it's just I'm glad that your... pfft Hahaha" at this point Robin was rolling on the floor laughing like he was the joker so I kicked him as hard as I could

"...Ow"

"Oh thank Naga you're still alive I was about to postpone our wedding" said Flavia as she draped her arms around my neck

"Haha nice joke Flavia"

"Who said I was joking"

"Oh... Fuck"

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

 ** _And so the war between Ylisse and Plegia was ended, Prince Chrom, Robin and Edgar worked tirelessly to restore Ylisse's splendor this of course would not be easy as the war to took a heavy toll on the haldiom. But with feroxi muscle and Plegian gold, they brought peace back to the people. The prince forswore the title of exalt, out of respect to his late sister. Even so his subjects grew eager for their new ruler to take a wife and in his heart, Chrom had always known who that woman would be. The royal wedding was a joyous occasion, attended by thousands from near and far, originally Edgar was supposed to be the best man but that responsibility fell on to Robin since Edgar had his own royal wedding with the east Khan Flavia being held in Regna Ferox. it finally seemed that the last lingering wounds of Ylisse's history had healed, But then two years later..._**

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

"Sire, a messenger from Regna Ferox" said a Ylissean soldier to Chrom

"See them in at once" said Chrom

"Yes, Milord" said the Ylissean soldier as he left to get the messenger

...

"Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia" said the messenger who turned out to be Raimi

"Flavia? I haven't heard from her ever since... the incident *Ahem* is something amiss?" asked Chrom trying to forget the incident. The incident was that Edgar had more than one wife, Flavia and the others didn't mind at all... but the thing is Lissa is one of those wives and you can imagine how Chrom reacted

"I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able" said Raimi

"What happened?"

"Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us"

"An invasion? Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, milord. The khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it pleases you"

"What do you make of this, sire? asked Frederick

"This is something we can't Ignore that's to be sure. Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once..." said Chrom Raimi bowed one last time before she left

...

"Chrom..." said Sumia as she walked up to him with a worried face

"Forgive me Sumia I'd stay if I could, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt, I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action" said Chrom to his wife Sumia

"I'm not asking you to stay here with me. I'm saying I'm coming with you" said Sumia who was currently carrying a sleeping baby Lucina

"B-but Lucina is just a baby! She needs her mother now" said Chrom

"That's why I'm taking her with us, I heard that Edgar and Flavia recently had a child as well so I was hoping maybe little baby Lucina can make a friend" said Sumia

"What!? but she already has friends like Lissa's son Owain and Maribelle's son Brady and Cordelia's daughter Severa and what about Tharja's daughter Noire she also has Inigo as well and lastly she also has Nah! " said Chrom obviously trying to stop Sumia from taking Lucina with them

"So? they're also bringing their children with them, did you forget that Lissa, Maribelle, Cordelia, Olivia, Nowi, Tharja are married to Edgar" said Lissa

"N-no but-"

"Oh c'mon Chrom stop being such a baby" said Lissa as she walked up to the little group carrying little baby Owain

"That's not the problem, I'm worried about more than my child... I'm worried about you and Sumia" said Chrom

"*Sigh* look Chrom we'll be fine do you have any Idea what kind of pain I had to go through just so little Owain here can be born plus all that training with Edgar didn't go to waste" said Lissa

"It's sweet that you think of us like that but we're still going" said Sumia

"*Sigh* fine Frederick please assemble an escort for us and the others" said Chrom

"I'll do so at once milord" said Frederick as he left the Ylissean throne room

"I'm impressed Chrom. You make a fine ruler. You've come a long way from tending sheep!" Robin said jokingly as he walked up to Chrom

"Ha! Have I truly changed so much?"

"Mmm... In a way, you haven't. But you've grown as a leader, and of course as a father"

"Yeah I'm trying my best... speaking of fathers how are you and Anna handling Morgan"

"*Sigh* It's been pretty daunting but so far I haven't encountered any serious issues. So... When are we going to visit the player of the maidens as they refer to Edgar now"

"Don't remind me of that please"

"Why? is it because he took your sisters virginity?"

"What no!... Okay yes. Let's just go already Knowing Frederick he's already gotten an escort ready..."

 _ **Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading Complete**_

"I apologize that I could not come sooner, Flavia" said Chrom

"What matters is you are here, Chrom" said Flavia

"Is it true Valmese warships have set sail? What can you tell us?" asked Chrom

"Not much more than that, I'm afraid. The details remain hazy just a moment... EDGAR! Oaf! gey your asses over here!" Flavia shouted out loud

"I'm coming!... I came, Ha! Oh hi everyone" I said as I came from little maria's room with zed baby on my arms

"Edgar why did you bring maria with you it's her damn bedtime!"

"I brought her because she fell asleep on my arms, I would have put her in her crib but then you so conveniently called me and you know how clingy she is!" I exclaimed as silently as I could *Sigh* you think having a full on harem would make your life easier well let me tell you something it is not good at all if I ever return I'm quitting harem anime forever. It's frustrating that I have to take care of multiple children and shower my wives with affection which I have no trouble doing so but it sure as hell takes the energy away from me, Honestly I'm surprised no one hates me for it everyone seems so nonchalant about it even Chrom heck when Lissa announced she was going to give birth to Owain and that I was the father Chrom supported us he didn't object to us being a thing or anything like that but it kind of makes sense since I am basically in a fantasy version of the medieval times where kings can have multiple wives I think they were called concubines or something like that well I don't know and I don't care the point is I'm in the past where you can do things that are legal here but are illegal in the modern era

"Well met, boy. I knew you'd come. We have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Valm's intentions" said Basilio to Chrom quickly cutting the awkward moment between me and Flavia

"Good day, lords and ladies. How fare you all? Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself..."

"Shut up and get to the point Virion Maria is waking up and she gets pissed if she doesn't get her baby food, Although I'm interested on who your partner is" I deadpanned even though I already knew who Cherche Is I can't just blurt that out like an idiot

"Hmph! You know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse!" so that conversation was going nowhere and since I knew what was going to happen I just tuned out the annoying dialogue and started playing peek-a-boo with baby Maria and like the adorable little shits babies are she started giggling loudly which melted my heart figuratively of course

"... You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world, You will want to to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops" I heard Virion say as i stopped playing with baby Maria

"Don't worry about that my SOLDIER units will aid you in this battle and trust me when I say this I trained them for any kind of enemy actually I have some units stationed here that are specialized in shredding cavaliers apart" I said

"Well I guess you weren't completely wasting your time after all oh player of the maidens" teasingly said Robin

"Shut your damn mouth before I go over there and punch you're face in" I deadpanned

"Geez it's just a joke"

"*Sigh* So I take it the others are also here?"

"Yes currently they're in an Inn called Motel six?" said Chrom confused about the name, Ha! I convince Flavia to name that inn motel six and I regret nothing

"Hm... C'mon Maria it's time you go meet your siblings..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Well here's chapter 12 of Final Emblem... yeah multiple wives honestly at first I settled with Flavia but then I decided on Maribelle and then Nowi and well you get the idea I couldn't really get a straight solution so I said you know what fuck it we're going the harem route... so next chapter will not progress the main story basically it's a filler chapter dedicated to the babies and wives of Edgar so... that all I have see ya next time**


	13. Goodbye Final Emblem

*Sigh* sorry folks this ain't a brand new chapter for final emblem, even though some of you actually like the story... But I can't continue on with this story and before you start losing your shit and start shouting at me I'm not completely killing this story

I guess you can say I'm remastering it because honestly I thought the story was a pile of garbage! How people actually managed to like it is beyond my understanding for god sakes after chapter five I just wrote whatever I could think of without taking the plot into consideration plus my dumb indecisive ass couldn't figure out a pairing for Edgar so I decided to use the harem route as an excuse for not having a pairing *Sigh* fortunately in the remastered version final emblem, which by the time you're reading this I'll be beginning writing the first chapter, my official pairing for Edgar will be Tiki if i'm generous and if you the fans will allow it I might add Aversa in the mix 'cause dark skin women in anime are kind of my thing if you know what I mean *Ahem* anyways this fanfic right here is scrapped for another one that basically has the same plot but you know, it's different (SOLDIER is still going to be a thing, just saying)

 **(II mare eterno nella mia anima- Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OST Battle Tendency (Basically Caeser's death theme)**

*Sigh* Well everyone cue the sad music! as this fanfic will have the burial it deserves, It actually makes me pretty sad putting Final Emblem down it kinda reminds me of old yeller but let's not get side tracked here, If it wasn't for this fanfiction I would've never even bothered to write more stories, this single story was the thing that inspired me to write a stories that would probably never get recognition, but damn was I wrong although my stories don't have a shit ton of favorites and followers like Fire emblem the Self insert Number A bajilion, Outrealmed, Metallover's self insert adventure and lot's more, the damn story actually got noticed along with the other fanfics that I've written so far and I couldn't be happier... But everything has to come to an end, I'll never forget you you son of a bitch and I'll make sure to honor you as I'm writing the new version of Final Emblem!

Oops I guess I got a bit too emotional but anyways guys... you heard me this thing is dead so I can make a new and hopefully better one, Hmm See ya next time my good friends and thank you for the support you showed to this story


End file.
